<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel Wings by NikkiTheStrange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294973">Angel Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiTheStrange/pseuds/NikkiTheStrange'>NikkiTheStrange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Blood, Brain Surgery, Cheating Lori Grimes, Daryl is a redneck, Domestic Violence, F/F, Homophobia, Lori is a bitch, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Procedures, Motorcycles, Nightmares, PTSD, Rick has slight OCD, Rick is a Cop, Self Harm, Shane is an ass, Slow Burn, daryl is a smartass, i am a vet not a doctor, maybe triggering, mentions of child abuse, more tags, motorcycle accident, some gore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiTheStrange/pseuds/NikkiTheStrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place with Rick and Daryl officially meeting for the first time. It also covers mental abuse from Lori and their divorce. It's a slow burn, because Daryl is well...Daryl. Where will this story take the boys? You'll just have to read!</p>
<p>There are mentions of gore and violence. I will place trigger warnings around each chapter. But I will never go into great detail about any of it. </p>
<p>I'm not the best writer. But I want to get better and grow. It's always been something fun for me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rick is white knuckle gripping the steering wheel of his patrol car. He had already gotten an angry call from his pregnant wife, and he was dreading going home. Just wants to see Carl and go to bed, ask his son about his day. They had just celebrated Carl’s 9th birthday, and even then, Lori had to bitch about how much Rick had been working. Did he really have the energy to deal with this today? Did Lori even make him dinner tonight? Guess he will have to figure all of that out when he walks into the doors of Hell. </p>
<p>He doesn’t understand what happened to his once so loving and caring wife. The change hit so suddenly, one day, everything was amazing. The next, it was like everything around him was on fire and he was choking on the pollution. Feeling like his throat was closed off and his eyes couldn’t see through the black cloud or smog. One day she packed his lunch with love notes, the next she probably was praying he would starve. Was it a mental thing? Did she have some sort of chemical imbalance she wouldn’t get seen for? Lori was never one to believe in medications, she thinks they make you weak to admit you need a pill to function. That’s bullshit, there’s no shame in needing help. In coming to terms with the fact your brain might not produce the levels it needs to do.</p>
<p>Now she’s 4 months pregnant with their second child. It seems things have even gotten worse from there, like the hormones from the baby was just intensifying everything. The switch flipped about 8 months ago. Somehow for 8 months, Rick has put up with his wife acting this way. Starting fights over any little thing she can, witch just makes Rick want to stay at work even longer. </p>
<p>He wants so bad to make things work, to keep their marriage for the kids. He doesn’t want them to come from a broken home, to grow up in two different homes. Having to bounce back and forth, new wardrobe for each place. It all sounded so overwhelming. All he can do is try and try to fix things. That’s all he does, every day.<br/>
His white picket fence finally meeting his field of vision. He seemingly lived the perfect American dream. But things behind closed doors, are always worse than they seem. Slowly he turned his patrol car into the driveway, shutting the engine off before collecting his things from the passenger seat.<br/>
Lori’s harsh gaze is already peering at him through the glass storm door. Sighing heavily to himself, he makes his way up the stairs, mentally preparing himself for the onslaught he’s about to meet. </p>
<p>“About time you got off.” Her cold words are spoken as soon as the door is opened.<br/>
“Do we have to do this Lori? It’s Friday night, late, I had to fill out a ton of paper work before I could even leave the station today.” He pleaded without begging out loud.<br/>
“Seriously Rick? I’m not the bad guy here. You stay gone way too much at work.” She throws her hands in the air.<br/>
“I know, I know, and you know, we are sort staffed and I have to work to make money. I’ve been getting a ton of overtime lately.”<br/>
“Don’t patronize me Rick. I know how life works.” Her arms crossed over her chest. He catches a glimpse of her just showing stomach.<br/>
“I know Lori. I’m sorry. I’m tired.”<br/>
“Of course! You’re always tried.”<br/>

That’s it, he’s had enough. This entire week has gone this exact same way. This same bullshit day after day. Swaying past his wife’s brooding frame, he makes his way into the bedroom. She’s hot on his trails, trying to see what he’s up to. Flinging the door open, he strips out of his uniform. Getting down in just his boxers and white shirt.<br/>

“What the Hell do you think you are doing?” Her teeth gritted tightly.<br/>
“I’m getting out of the house for a few hours. I just can’t deal with this right now Lori.”<br/>
“Oh! Now you can’t deal!” Her voice climbed in volume.<br/>
“Hush. Carl is asleep. I’m gonna drive around a bit, try and calm down.” The time on his watch read 8:47 PM. Well past his son’s bedtime.<br/>
“Right, another night you didn’t kiss him goodnight.”<br/>
“This again. I’m sorry I’m out making money to keep your dream house over your head and keeping people safe.”<br/>
“You are unbelievable!” With those words she’s gone into another part of their house. </p>
<p>Rick pulls his light blue button up over his white shirt, throwing on a pair of blue jeans, and lacing up his converse high tops. He’s out the door and into his little Honda before Lori can emerge from whatever space she chose to hide in this time.<br/>
Shane. He will call Shane. He was off today and would offer him some kind of advice. Shane has been his best friend since high school, they graduated together, went to the academy together, and served the police force together. No luck though, his call rings through to voice mail. </p>
<p>“Damnit.” He mutters under his breath.<br/>
Tara, his goofy younger female partner.<br/>
“Hey Rick. What’s cracking?” Her cheery voice answers on the third ring.<br/>
“Hey Tara, meet me at Summer’s?” The local hole in the wall bar.<br/>
“Hell ya! I could totally use a beer. Be there in like ten.” </p>
<p>Before he can even say anything she had hung up the phone. Tara is about 7 years Rick’s junior. She’s bubbly, silly, and full of interesting mottos. She moved to King County with her girlfriend after her parents shunned her for being gay. But she never let that slow her down once, she bounced back with eager and wanting dreams. She had been living the new perfect life she always wanted for herself for about 2 years now. Working hard under Rick and always being the perfect partner. Her and Shane were the only real friends he had now, the only people he confined in about his marital problems and felt at ease enough to actually breath. Because he didn’t have to watch his words or walk on eggshells with them. He could be him and it was okay to do so.<br/>
Pulling into the bar parking lot, his actions suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. He was never one to storm off, he had never done that before. But he had just had enough. Maybe Tara would offer him some closure and reassurance for his actions. </p>
<p>Rick: I love you. I’m sorry. I’ll be back soon. Just need to cool off. I don’t want to fight.<br/>
He placed his phone back into his pocket after texting Lori, hopefully that will save him a little from her scorn. </p>
<p>Inside the bar, he finds a seat at a small booth and table.<br/>
“Hey honey.” Rosita greets him warmly.<br/>
“Hey Rosita. Good to see you as always. I’ll have 2 beers please, and an order of cheese fries. Tara will be joining me shortly.”<br/>
“Of course Officer Grimes.” She says teasingly.<br/>
Rosita is a sweet but rough around the edges bartender. She’s known Rick for years, from professional and leisurely times. He’s hauled many a drunken fool out of this bar and had to spend time questioning her and of course coming here once a month or so to drink with some guys from the force. She always handled everything with sarcasm and grace. But to look like her and work in a place like this, that’s what you had to do.<br/>
Shortly she returns with the beers, assuring him that his food would be out soon. </p>
<p>“My man.” Tara calls, sliding into the booth.<br/>
Rick meets her happy gaze with his solemn look.<br/>
“Uh oh, trouble in paradise again?”<br/>
He can’t help but laugh about that, has he become that predictable?<br/>
“Always, let’s not get into that right now. How’s Denise liking her new job?”<br/>
“She loves it. She comes home every day and talks for hours about the shit she gets to do. While I talk about my paperwork stack.” Her lover, Denise, a very sweet awkward woman. Who has wanted nothing more in her life than to try and help. She wanted to be a doctor, but when that didn’t pan out, she became a therapist. Helping people with their minds, not their cuts and broken bones. There’s usually no blood in therapy. Tara has been put on paperwork duty due to an injury in the field, and needless to say she wasn’t enjoying it. She had been shot in the calf, luckily missing her bones and anything major. It was really more of a deep graze, but due to policy, she wasn’t supposed to be out in field unless it was an emergency. </p>
<p>Tara sipped mindlessly on her cold beer as she spoke, she was in love, it was written all over her face.<br/>
“I’m so glad. She’s such a sweet woman.”<br/>
“You don’t live with her,” Tara teased, “alright now, spill it man. What’s going on? Same shit different storm?”<br/>
Rick couldn’t image Denise being anything more than a pleasure to be around. She seemed sweet and soft spoken, with a pure heart.<br/>
“Pretty much, I’m gone too much. Work too much. Don’t give her enough attention.” He sighed deeply. “I don’t bitch at her leaving the lights on all the time.” This caused a chuckle between the two of them.</p>
<p>“Must be bad if you left this time.” Tara pointed out around the lips of her beer.<br/>
“I am just too tired to deal with it today.” Rick let the cold bitter liquid of his brew leak past his mouth.<br/>
They idlily chit chatted for awhile before Rosita placed a steaming pile of cheese fire in front of the pair. Rick nibble on a few fires, sharing laughs with Tara. He could finally feel the stress start to ease in his shoulders. Why couldn’t it be like this at home? This feeling of not being in a warzone. He never realized how much it hurt his soul until he is out of the house again. Until he could feel the stress melting away, the tension leaving his muscles that ached from being so taut. </p>
<p>He didn’t understand how his life had come to this, how things had so drastically slipped away from him. All he did was work and come home. Be a husband, a father, and a police officer. Putting his life on the line every day for the better of the county he grew up in. Some days the work was too dangerous, some days he just worked too much. It was never good enough, nothing was ever good enough. If he did the dishes, he didn’t put them away right, folding laundry, that wasn’t right either. Then God forbid he didn’t do anything at all. Then he was lazy and worthless, leaving everything on the stay at home mom. </p>
<p>“Rick, I don’t blame you for leaving homie. Sometimes you gotta walk away. Denise makes us go in separate rooms for twenty minutes anytime things get heated. Then we talk it out. It’s not always easy. None of it is. And we haven’t been together as long as you and Lori have been. It’s been what? 12 years?” He just nods in response, hanging on every word the young yet somehow wise woman spoke. “Exactly. Ya’ll should have this shit figured out by now. It’s okay to walk away. Ain’t like you are having an affair or something.” He just nods again. He wasn’t, his escape was having a beer with his lesbian coworker. </p>
<p>Tara always knew the right thing to say, to help ease him. Having her to talk to was like having a guy with the understanding of a woman. Ever since she joined the force, she had been treated like one of the guys, that’s how she wanted things. To not get special treatment, being the only female on a small-town police force, she did stick out like a sore thumb. The first time some drunken idiot decided to test how strong she was, it ended with him picking gravel out of his teeth. Everyone took her side of course, he really did try and push her buttons.</p>
<p>“Who’s that guy?” Rick’s head nods toward a new man leaning on the bar. Broad shoulders draped in an angle wing vest facing him. Arms tones and tanned reached across the bar, grabbing a cold beer and dropping a few dollars into the tip jar before he turns around. He’s so far away Rick can’t make out anything intensely descriptive about him. Just that his shaggy brown hair hung just below his eyes, concealing them from the world. His strong jaw outlined perfectly with a scruffy beard. Under the worn leather vest, a black button up shirt. Why did he stand out so much? What was it about him? </p>
<p>“You don’t know who that is?” Tara pulled him from his profiling.<br/>
“I wouldn’t have asked if I knew.”<br/>
“You’ve arrested his brother a few times.” She said knowingly.<br/>
“I’ve arrested half this town.” </p>
<p>The strange man leans back onto the bar, bringing his beer to his lips. Hawk like eyes scanning the layout of the bar.<br/>
“That’s Daryl Dixon.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Couch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you so much for all the love I got on the first chapter. So here's chapter 2! This one does a lot of layout for more charters and their roles in the story. <br/>Rick also has a "run in" with Daryl. Haha.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That last name rang alarm bells like mad in Rick’s head. He has in fact arrested a few Dixon’s in his time on the force and his father arrested a few before he passed away. </p><p>“Merle Dixon has a brother? Younger or older?”<br/>“Uh, younger, by like 10 years or so. Puts him around 30 I would say.” Tara spoke around the fry she had stolen from Rick’s plate. <br/>“I arrested Merle probably 20 times or so.” Rick ran a hand through his curls. He desperately needed a haircut, should add that to the list of things to do. <br/>“Ya. I arrested him here one night, got way too drunk.” </p><p>They both scoff, that’s what that man was known for. Too much booze and too many drugs. He followed right in his father’s footsteps it had seemed. Old William Dixon. Left alone with 2 boys when his shack of a house went up in flames, killing his wife, the boys mother. He had always been a drunk, made his kids take care of him. Beat them when they didn’t. Rick’s dad had arrested him on child abuse charges once or twice. They never stuck. He always got out. Merle even bailed him out of jail once. That part made absolutely no since to Rick. He was a teenager when a lot of that happened. William died from an overdose a decade or so ago. The world got a little brighter that day.</p><p>“Rick, stop looking at him so hard.” Tara pulled him from the thoughts he had let overwhelm him. <br/>“Oh.” Blush crept it’s way up his cheeks.</p><p>He hadn’t realized he had been staring so hard, why he had no idea. He couldn’t pull his eyes from the man, he was captivated by his presence. The silent command he had over the room, without speaking a word. It was like the room moved to accommodate him. Everyone shifted away and shielded themselves from his steel gaze. Like they feared they would turn to stone beneath him. All but the ever-cool Rosita, who smiled warmly at Daryl, as she passed. He nodded to her, acknowledging her existence. </p><p>“You guys good?” Rosita called. Earning a look from Daryl at the bar to see who she spoke to.<br/>“Golden pony girl.” Tara gave a thumbs up in her direction. </p><p>They finished their beers, ignoring the world around them, back to just shooting the shit with each other. Rick looked down at his watch, realizing he had been at the bar for about two hours now. He had completely lost track of time, he was finally relaxed. But that all went away like waking up from a good dream. One you tried so hard to go back to sleep to finish, but it never went the same way.</p><p>“I’m off for the weekend, but, I’ll see you Monday. I need to head home before I have more than Hell to pay.” </p><p>They said their goodbyes and Rick headed for the door. Looking down at his phone, to see if he had any calls or texts. When he ran into something that felt like a brick wall. Looking up from his phone, he is met with stormy ice eyes peering at him from under his shaggy bangs. </p><p>“Watch where yer goin’ Officer Friendly!” A thick southern accent spat venom at him.<br/>“I’m sorry man, I was looking at my phone. I didn’t even see you.” Rick held his hands in front of him, trying to seem as little as a threat as possible. <br/>“Like I said, watch it.” He gruffed in response to Rick’s apology.<br/>“I said I’m sorry. I am.” Rick spoke softly this time. Not wanting to create a bar brawl over something this stupid. “I’m leaving anyways.” Rick scooted past the wall of man, to make it to the front door. </p><p>Sneaking into the house was easy for him, placing his keys on the awful “Family” key holder Lori just had to have when they moved into this house. The couch already had a blanket and pillow placed on it, at least she did that. Normally she just left him to his own devices. He once used two towels to cover up and one towel to rest his head on. Then got bitched out for dirtying up unnecessary laundry. He just couldn’t win, couldn’t do the right thing. </p><p>Sleep found him quickly, relishing in the warm embrace of the world between living and dead. </p><p>His dreams were uneventful, nothing memorable to even write home about. He was abruptly woken from his slumber by a small body crawling all over him. Flicking his eyes open he meets his son’s gaze from his chest.</p><p>“Good morning daddy!” He too cheerfully said for this early. <br/>“Good morning Carl. Did you sleep good?”<br/>“Yup! Dreamed I grew wings and flew around the world!” His son excitedly explained his dream to his still half asleep father. <br/>Lori harshly entered the room, throwing the curtains open. Revealing a sky painted with oranges and pinks. Signaling that the sun had only rose not long ago. It is Saturday, why was his son up this early with no school? Lori never met Rick’s eyes and she stalked away to the kitchen. Still clearly fuming from the night before. </p><p>“Did you get my text?” Rick softly asks, entering the kitchen with trepidation. <br/>“Yup.” Lori’s response is short. Like it usually is when she’s pissed.<br/>“Thank you for giving me a blanket.”<br/>“Yup.” This game. This isn’t what he needed today.</p><p>Pinching the bridge of his nose he returns to the living room, to see his son sat happily at the TV. Without even realizing the hostel environment around him. Old episodes of Tom And Jerry were flashing before his sons eyes. Warming his heart that the loved show still came on. He sat down beside his son, watching the misadventures of the cat and mouse on the screen. </p><p>His wife brings a bowl of cereal in, placing it on the TV tray in front of their son. Still not even looking to Rick. Today was going to be a fun day. He sighed to himself, no breakfast for him. Lori had a way to suck the fun out of everything and everyone around her. Was she madder that he left? If he hadn’t left would she be acting this way? He shouldn’t be asking himself all of these questions; he just needs to enjoy his time off with his son. Forget about the negative energy seeping from his wife’s pores. That was way easier said than done.</p><p>They watched cartoons while Lori seemed to have disappeared back into their bedroom. After the bowl was empty, he washed the container and placed in the dish drying rack. Hoping any little thing would just be enough to ease this tension. His son still completely oblivious to anything going on in the world outside of his cartoons. </p><p>Sitting back down on the couch, his son quickly moved in closer to him. Almost sitting on top of Rick, he drops his arm around his son. Placing his hand on the decorative pillow Carl had moved to be beside him. Those awful yellow pillows, Rick hates those things. But Lori swears they create a splash of color in the brown and tan living room. </p><p>Carl was a spitting image of him, same eyes, hair color, and even same face shape. He looked exactly like Rick when he was younger. The only real difference is the freckles that dusted his nose and tops of his cheeks. That got darker and more defined when summer rolled around, and he spent more time outside. Their smiles even mirrored each other when it spread across their faces. Maybe that irritated Lori too, that their son looked more like him than her. Maybe that’s why she had been a little absent as a mother lately. <br/>She loves Carl, there’s no question there. But maybe she doesn’t feel connected with him the same way she used to, or maybe she’s just feeling so much with the new baby on the way. A new baby while they had a 9-year-old to care for was a little overwhelming. Would Carl start to feel like they didn’t love him once the baby was here? Would he understand how much goes into a newborn? He’s a smart kid, he should be very understanding. <br/>-<br/>A month has passed since his night at the bar since he got mad and walked away from his wife. A month of still hostel energy from his estranged wife. A month of couch sleeping. The only good thing to come from this month is learning that they are having a little girl. Lori seemed a little excited about it, she smiled at him for the first time in weeks when they saw the ultrasound. Maybe this was exactly what they needed, a baby. Wait, no. Babies don’t fix marriages. They usually ruin them. It’s all happy and fun at first, then the stress of a newborn causing cracks. The up all night crying and diaper changing. They had already been through this once with Carl, it put a tough strain on their marriage as it was. But they did overcome it, and were stronger for it. Would they overcome it again? They didn’t exactly mean to have another baby, they had talked about it sure. But to his knowledge, they weren’t trying. </p><p>The air felt tense and hostile in the station as well, it was like he just couldn’t get away from it. What the hell was causing this disturbance in the force? What could possibly be wrong here? Did a gun fight break out that Rick wasn’t aware of?</p><p>Rick loved the open plan of the station. Every officer has a small desk that sat fairly close to each other. About a yard distance apart from each other. The desks had their older model computers, that really needed updating. Everyone’s desk looked the same, but had personal artifacts placed to decorate and make it their own. Beside the desks, the holding cells. Where criminals will be placed to decide their fate, jail or freedom. Being a small town, they only have 3 holding cells that can fit at most 10 full grown men in each.</p><p>“Let me tha fuck outta here!” A thick gravely southern accent yelled out from the holding cell. <br/>“Merle Dixon, brought in for drunk in public.” Shane slapped the file down on Rick’s desk.</p><p>Oh, that’s the cause of the disruption in the air. Leaning back in his seat to spy toward the man sitting in the drunk tank. Merle is sitting on the bunk, head laid against the cold concrete wall. He is slowly rocking his head back and forth, probably still pretty intoxicated. His off white wife beater tank was stained with only God knows what. His blue jeans speckled with blood.</p><p>“Did he get into a fight?” Rick asked Shane.<br/>“Nah, not this time. But he did shove the rookie to the ground when he tried to arrest him.” Shane snickered to himself at the memory.<br/>“You let the rookie take on Dixon? Really?” Rick was astounded at his partners stupidity. <br/>“Eh. I was right there man. I wouldn’t let it get too far. Not even gonna charge him for the assault.” </p><p>He loved Shane like a brother, but man he was an idiot sometimes. He didn’t seem to think about anyone but either getting himself off or laughing at the expense of someone else. Shane was a typical jock in more than one meaning of the word. Thick skulled with even thicker muscles. He definitely was broad over brain. But. He did have a heart of gold when he let someone in. It was a small circle, and you had to prove yourself. If it wasn’t for him, Rick would have never asked Lori out. Shane pushed him to do it. To ask her to prom, to ask her on a date, to ask her for her hand. Hell, he was his best man at the wedding. </p><p>“All he did was push me.” Glenn finally spoke up for himself. <br/>The rookie is a little tender about the subject. Like he had been bested in a race or something. He was a little embarrassed to have been overpowered by and old red neck like Merle. Being a young buck like himself, he feels he should have been able to handle it. <br/>“Merle is hardcore kid. Don’t take it personal.” <br/>Shane tried to make rookie feel a little better about the situation. It fell on closed ears. Glenn was pretty pissed off, reasonably so. <br/>“I just didn’t think he would be so strong.” Glenn muttered under his breath. <br/>“He’s got that freaky red neck strength.” Tara added as she walked into the office area. </p><p>Her comment caused a chuckle out of the other men around her. She reached into her desk drawer to pull her candy stash from inside. She is a weird one. That’s for sure. But her attitude always made things lighter and easier to deal with. Just the way she always carried herself. She was dealt a shitty hand in life, but she didn’t let that stop her or drag her down. She smiled through, with her shoulders back and head held high. Rick wished he could carry himself in the same way. But he worried and thought way too much to live a carefree life. </p><p>“Let me tha fuck outta here pigs!” Merle shirked again. <br/>“Please tell me someone is going to come and get him soon.” Rick pinched at the bridge of his nose, the nervous habit he had kept since high school. He remembers his dad doing it too when he was stressed out. <br/>“Well. He only has his brother. No one else.” Tara chewed on the Twizzler between her lips.<br/>The younger Dixon, the one Rick accidently slammed into at the bar. The man who’s piercing eyes haunted his thoughts. If looks could kill, Rick would have had a heart attack that night. He really didn’t want to see that guy. It would be more of reason for him to hate Rick. If that were at all possible. <br/>“I don’t think that shit stain will come here.” Shane added, words with hate. <br/>He really did hate the Dixon brothers. If given the chance and alone time, he probably would have beaten him to death. <br/>“Why you gotta be like that man?” Rick dropped the deputy act for a moment. <br/>“You know how I feel man. How’s everything at home?” </p><p>The thought caused a rush to course through Rick’s veins. He didn’t even want to think about his home life. Things for him had been so much Hell and he didn’t really talk to Shane about it this time. He knew a little, but not the full details. He couldn’t explain to people how off hinged Lori had been, he didn’t want people seeing her in the wrong light. Despite how she had been toward him, he still cared what other people thought. Watching Tara closely out of the corner of his eye, she still chewing away on her candy. Without a care in the world. He knew this was Shane’s pathetic attempt at a change in subject. To try and put the heat off of him. As usual. </p><p>Rick moved a few things around on his desk, to try and keep his hands occupied. Moving his pencil holder about half an inch to the right seemed to just look better than where it was setting. The keyboard to his computer also felt right sitting an inch closer to the monitor. To give his wrist more space to lay on when he had to hunt and peck type on his keys.</p><p>“It’s going man. Just ready to hold my daughter.” Rick smiled warmly at the thought.<br/>But the twitch at Shane’s lips didn’t go fully unnoticed. He almost seemed to scowl at Rick. For what, being happy?</p><p>The growing rumble of a motorcycle filled the station, causing the officers to direct their attention out the windows. Pulling into the parking lot, a blacked-out Harley of some kind. Straddled on the steel horse, a younger man. Hair kissed back by the winds of his ride, sunglasses perched perfectly on his face. Throwing a jean covered leg over the bike, he turned his back to the window to retrieve something from the small saddle bags on the side.</p><p>Staring back at Rick, faded white angel wings on a worn leather vest</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and comments are always welcome and make my heart feel happy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bloody Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you so much for all the love on the first two chapters!<br/>This chapter does involve a brief talk about domestic violence and there is some gore mentioned. Carol finally makes her appearance!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Great, another one.” Shane rolled his eyes so hard Rick thought they were searching for his brain. </p><p>The younger Dixon walked with a swagger in his step toward the door, red shop rag blowing gently behind him. He took no time pulling the door open, tanned muscles tensing as he entered the enemies lair. He looked like a wild animal walking into a trap, a fire danced behind his eyes so devilishly it made Rick’s heart thump in his chest. </p><p>“Here to get that asshole.” He finally spoke when he was close enough. His head nodding in the direction of his brother. <br/>“Ya. That’s what I figured.” Rick smiled warmly, trying to keep the peace in this tense air. <br/>Daryl moved his sunglasses to the top of his head, finally getting a better look at the people around him.<br/>“Officer Friendly.” A smirk tugged at his lips. <br/>“The one and only. But most people call me Rick Grimes.”<br/>“Well then Officer Friendly Grimes. Gimme the paperwork so I can get his dumbass out of here.” The smirk still danced on his lips.<br/>“Rick is just fine. I’ll get Officer Rhee on it now.” He nodded in Glenn’s direction. “Should only take a few minutes and then you can sign him out.”</p><p>He got a grunt in response. Not really sure what to make of that. Rick wasn’t good at picking up on nonverbal cues. Lori loved to bring that up to him every chance she got. The younger Dixon seemingly absent mindedly walked around the station. Looking at all the awards and plaques decorating the walls. But he never once turned his back on the officers in the room, always keeping a sight on them. <br/>Daryl and Shane have locked eyes, a staring match to the death. Neither man wavering from the fight without words. In his mind, Daryl has cut Shane into a million tiny pieces like a rabbit he was planning to cook up. But he wouldn’t act on it. Not in the middle of a police station. Not while he’s here to get his brother out.<br/>Despite Merle’s record, Daryl’s was almost squeaky clean. So he was either really good at hiding. Or he just didn’t cause as much of shit storm as his older brother loved to do. </p><p>“Got a problem Dixon?” Shane finally asked, shifting his weight to his right foot.<br/>“Can’t tell if ya wanna punch me or kiss me.” Without missing a beat, Daryl retorts.<br/>“I’m gonna go with the first thing.”<br/>“If yer feelin’ froggy just jump.” The smirk danced on his lips, making his beauty mark move.<br/>“Put the rulers away fellas.” Tara jumps into the starting altercation. </p><p>Daryl rolls his shoulders forward, aggressively shifting his vest up. His eyes never left Shane’s, even though Shane had retreated from the contest. Rick kept his feet light, just in case he needed to jump up and break up the fight if they decided to lock bodies. Luckily, both men decided it wasn’t the time for it. <br/>Glenn soon appeared with Merle in handcuffs. </p><p>“His bail is $500 this time.” Tara announced, trying to hand papers over to Daryl. <br/>“Goddamn him.” Daryl cursed under his breath, digging inside of his wallet. Pulling out a stack of bills, he counts through them, handing a lump to Tara. <br/>“Baby brother! Comin to ole’ Merle’s rescue again!” Following his sentence up with a full chuckle. <br/>the cuffs were unlocked by Glenn to free the man’s wrist once more.<br/>“Shut it Merle.” His younger brother grumbled. Clearly a man of few words. <br/>“Alright. You boys are all good.” Rick tried to lighten the situation. </p><p>The daggers between Shane and the Dixon’s didn’t go overlooked by him. You could almost cut the tension with a knife. Like in the old cartoons, were they would cut a doughnut or something into a cloud of smoke for comedic relief. Shane’s brow knitted together, tight brows furred in sheer anger at the mere presence of the brothers. </p><p>Many moons ago, Merle got the better of Shane in a bar brawl he was called to break up. Cracked his nose in two places, giving him a very crooked nose to this day. But that was years ago, it couldn’t still be the reason of this feud. There had to be more to it than meets the eye here. It didn’t make any sense, why did Shane have to be such a prick all the time? </p><p>Rick could have sworn he herd a small gruff thanks as the brothers left the station. But he couldn’t be sure, it was almost lost in the wind of the outside world as the doors were opened. </p><p>“Alright fellas, we’ve got a domestic dispute to check out.” Maggie, their dispatcher called over the intercom. Her sweet southern voice breaking the tension. “ 1518 Church Street, possible child involved and battered woman. Get a move on boys.” </p><p>With a quickness of lightening, Rick and Shane were too their feet and out the door. Jumping into their patrol car, flipping on the lights and sirens. <br/>Domestic issues were always something Rick hated to deal with. It was such an unknown call. Was it just a married couple who’s yelling got a little too loud and the neighbor’s herd? Or was this serious? Was someone hurt and bleeding? The fear of the unexplained sent shivers down Rick’s spine. He had dealt with both and everything in between in his years on the force. </p><p>One of his most traumatizing calls was when he entered just a little too late, and the strung-out husband had killed his wife and son. There was so much blood, the images still plagued his nightmares from time to time. The man was coming down from a meth bender and attacked them. Rick had no choice but to pull the trigger when the crazed man came barreling at them. One bullet, right between the eyes. Even though it was the right decision, even though it saved him and Shane. The man still haunted him as well, the look in his eyes right before the bullet pierced his skull. </p><p>When they finally reached the residence, it was a pretty little tan house. Small, a short-covered porch coming off the front door. Outside stood two women, their shoulders pressed together. </p><p>“They are all inside.” One of the women spoke up.<br/>“Thank you. We need you to go home, for your safety and ours.” Shane called out, a little more harshly than Rick would have. But that’s how he is, rough. <br/>“King county police! Come out with hands up!” Rick yelled in through the front door. <br/>There was no response, just an eerily silent house before him. </p><p>The living room was in shambles. Furniture flipped over, blood scattered around the floor. Broken glass from a picture frame lay on the ground. The photo was of a woman, short grey hair. Holding a small infant in her arms, a smile so full it seeped through the page. </p><p>Meeting Shane’s gaze, he nodded in one direction. His colt trained on the area ahead of him. The house breaks off into two different hall ways, he would take one, his partner the other. </p><p>His boots moved silently along the hard wood floors, never making a sound. Trying hard to keep his position unknown to whoever was inside the house. Can never be too careful on jobs like these. </p><p>Reaching the closed door, covered in a child’s art. Causing his heart to rip out of his chest at the thought, a young girl lived here as well. Slowly and gently, he pushes the door open. Revealing a baby pink room, with stuffed animals thrown about. Small droplets of blood dotted the carpeted floor, leading right to what could only be a closet. His heart sank lower his chest, thumping loudly at the thought of what he might see on the other side of that door. </p><p>His gun still trained in front of him, one foot in front of the other. Slow and calculated steps into the room. He’s breathing level and deep. He had to remain calm in this shit storm of an occasion. </p><p>His shaking hand reached out to the door knob, still unsure of himself. </p><p>Behind the door, a frail girl laid curled into a ball. Sobbing into her arms as she hid her face. Her body drawing in tighter when the light fell on her. <br/>“Hey now. I’m Officer Rick Grimes, I’m here to help you sweetheart.” Placing his gun in his holster, he reached a hand out to the girl.<br/>She flung up and into his arms. Sobbing uncontrollably into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms tight around her. <br/>“Ssshhhh. You’re safe now.” Stroking the back of her head, like he did when Carl had woken up from a bad dream. <br/>“My mommy, she’s hurt.” The little girl said between broken sobs. <br/>“We need an ambulance here now.” Shane’s voice came over the radio on his shoulder. Confirming his fears. <br/>“We are gonna help her honey. Don’t you worry.” Rick tried desperately to sooth her. “What’s your name sweetheart?” <br/>“S-s-sophia.” She chocked out. <br/>“Sophia, that’s a beautiful name. Let’s get you out of here.”</p><p>He kept the girl pulled tight into his chest as he walked through the house in such a disarray. He wanted to try and shield her from seeing anything else that might scar her for life. Outside, Glenn and Tara had pulled into the scene. </p><p>“Hey there big girl.” Tara greeted warmly, running her hand along Sophia’s back.<br/>“This is Sophia, she needs to be checked over while I go search the house and lend a hand.” Rick hinted around the situation. <br/>“Of course, alright sweetie,” she took the young girl from Rick’s arms, “come with me. My name is Tara and I’ve got some candy in my patrol car.” Her voice growing more distant as they walked their separate ways. “I’ll bring it over to you as soon as the medics clear you hun.”</p><p>Rick charged head first back into the house of horrors, finding his partner quickly in the far end room. </p><p>Shane was crouched beside the same woman he saw in the picture. Her head is bleeding, but her chest is gently raising and falling. That made Rick relax just a little. <br/>So suddenly, her eyes flew open and she was sitting up. Screaming her daughters name in vain. </p><p>“Hey! It’s okay!” Rick called over her, closing the distance between them. Kneeling down beside her, placing a hand on her arm. “Sophia is fine, she’s being checked out. We got her. We got you.” Rick said in his most calming voice he could muster given the predicament. <br/>She seemed to figure everything out, relaxing instantly into the touch of the officer. Tears flowing freely down her cheeks now. <br/>“He just snapped. My husband. He thought I was cheating on him or something.” She sobbed out. <br/>“It’s okay.” Rick introduced himself in the same manner he had done with Sophia. Trying to ease the woman’s pain.<br/>“My name is Carol.” She finally spoke again.</p><p>The medics were filling into the room now, asking questions and prodding at her. Her eyes filled to the brim with fear at everything going on. He knew all she wanted to do was hold her daughter, to feel her daughter was safe and sound. </p><p>Once they were given the all clear from the EMTs, they were finally allowed to hold each other. Tears cascading between the two. Carol had a minor concussion, but nothing to worry about. She wasn’t bleeding on the brain. </p><p>“I know this is difficult, but, we need some kind of statement now. Depending on what you tell me now, we will decide what else happens from there.” Rick tried to reassure her, but this was a difficult situation. </p><p>Sighing heavily, Carol dismissed her daughter to visit with Tara and collect on that candy debt. She slowly started to tell him her story, he nodded, taking notes and listening with intent eyes. Offering a judgement free and safe space. </p><p>Her story was a sad and devastating one, one Rick had heard before. A man who she was in love with turned into a drunken abuser. Starting off with just harsh words and comments about her clothes, hair, if she wore make up. Then became slowly more violent. Hands gripping her shoulders and throwing her around like a rag doll. How things were her fault he wasn’t making enough money to put food on the table. Even though there was a stock pile of MREs in the basement. But those were meant for emergencies only. She didn’t understand how their daughter going hungry wasn’t an emergency. She told him about the threats. About how if she ever left he would hunt her down and skin her alive. Her story pulled at Rick’s heart strings, he ached for this woman and her child who had been living in such a nightmare for years. </p><p>“This is my personal cell number, if you ever need anything at all. Please do not hesitate to call. No matter the hour.” Rick handed her a card with his number scribbled on the back. She had decided against pressing charges, she was going to leave and be gone. Never to return to him or this life again.</p><p>The hours passed by oh so slowly back at the station. Rick spoke with Tara about the little girl, she’s 8, and her favorite color is lavender. Not purple, she made that very very clear. It did take the weight off a little bit, knowing that even in this she was more concerned with colors than the stiches she had to get in her arm from her father. The man had thrown her into the tv, which cut her arm along the glass. That thought still sent a chill through Rick’s body, how someone could do a child like that, let alone their own. But it gave him a small glimmer of hope in an otherwise shit scenario. The innocence of a child, maybe she still had hers. Maybe her mother had done a good enough job of shielding her from the violence and kept her safe. Maybe she still had a chance at a normal life.</p><p>The sun started to set, letting Rick know it would be soon time for him to pack up and head home. That was until Maggie’s voice brought the intercom to life. <br/>“Alright guys, got a car vs motorcycle. Need to go check it out.” <br/>“This day is never gonna end.” Rick sighed. </p><p>Rick: Going to be a little late. Car vs motorcycle. Love you.</p><p>Rick quickly sent the text to Lori, to hopefully lesson the blow when he got home.  Couldn’t help but chuckle, there was a slim to none chance of that happening. After all, luck hadn’t really been on his side lately. Lady luck, she was a cruel bitch most of the time. </p><p>Lori: Of course you will be. </p><p>The only response he had gotten. It wasn’t his fault the station only had 5 officers. That a car accident happened, and it was his job to go and find out what took place. That he had to go file paperwork about the incident. It wasn’t his fault that any of the terrible things happened that needed police. It was just his job to go and sort through the wreckage. <br/>Rick and Shane rode on again, lights and sirens engaged to another mission. The ride to the mile marker was silent, both of them had their stomachs in knots. Car hitting a motorcycle, never voted well for the rider. They would probably be covering the place in crime scene tape while someone scrapped a body off the road. Or off the car. It’d be a bloody sight of carnage. They both had to mentally prepare for what they were walking into. </p><p>Ambulances were already on sight when they arrived, parked off to the side of the road. Without speaking a word, the men went to work. Shane took over the driver seat and maneuvered the patrol car to block off any oncoming traffic. Glenn doing the same on the other side of the accident. It was his job to redirect cars around the medics while they did their duties. They pulled cones from the trunk of the cruiser and placed them along the road. Approaching the accident, he sees none other than Carol from just a few hours ago. </p><p>“Mrs. Peletier?” Rick questioned once he got close enough.<br/>“Rick,” her eyes dropped in shame, “I was getting the last load of my stuff from my house. A damn dog ran across the road, it was dark, and I swerved to miss it. Sent my poor jeep right off into the ditch. Next thing I knew there was a motorcycle coming toward us, some man started pulling us from the jeep. He got both of us out, checked us over and instructed me to call 9-1-1. Just as I was about to, a truck came out of nowhere.” </p><p>She started sobbing again. Letting tears flow freely. This is stacking up to be one horrible day for this woman. She was finally leaving her abusive husband, only to wreck. Looks like it wasn’t just Rick that lady luck was fucking dry. </p><p>Her and her daughter were quickly cleared from the EMTs, since the airbags protected them from the blunt of the injuries. <br/>That left the mystery man and the truck driver.</p><p>“I didn’t see him. It’s so dark on these back roads. Did I kill him?” The man spoke between whimpers.<br/>“I don’t know sir. I’m going to check on that now.” Rick dismissed the man. Leaving Shane to collect necessary information about him to figure out if the guy was going to be charged with Vehicular manslaughter. he could only pray that that wasn't the case. But he had seen this before, anytime a truck hits a man, it's not usually good. The guy wasn’t on his bike when he was hit, he was standing on the side of the road. </p><p>Moving to where the EMTs were checking over a shadow shaped like a mangled body. They were chattering back and forth about things like vitals, descriptions, all of that important information. Whoever it was, he was alive at least. They wouldn’t be talking about breath sounds and heart beats if he wasn’t. That was a small sigh of relief. There’s that glimmer of hope again. That light keeps shining, no matter how bad things seem. </p><p>The guys body was sent about 30 feet from where he was actually hit, sent him flying into a patch of tall grass. That’s when Rick realized who was laying in the grass, bleeding from a nasty gash on his head. Arm and leg sitting at a very unnatural angle, clearly broken. His chest felt so tight, like an elephant was sitting on him. </p><p>A pair of bloody angel wings peered back at him through the blades of grass.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Officer Friendly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter 4! Wow. Thank you guys for all the support and kindness I have gotten from the last chapters. So, here we go!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“His name is Daryl Dixon.” Rick called over to the EMTs who were trying to find ID on him. <br/>“Dixon? Really?” Shane asked, just as dumbfounded. “The Dixon’s don’t care about anyone but themselves. You sure he wasn’t just trying to rob them?” <br/>“How dare you,” Carol spoke up, loud and proud for her first time, “he saved my life and then went back and pulled Sophia from the car.” </p><p>Rick’s eyes widened, this frail woman was standing up for a complete stranger. Standing up to a police officer no less. She had visibly had enough, enough of the bullshit. Even though she was about a foot shorter than Shane, she got right up to him. Pressing a finger into his chest.</p><p>“Do your damn job and make sure that hero gets the help he needs.” Stabbing her finger into him with a scorn of a protective mother. “If he doesn’t live through this, I’ll kick your ass.”<br/>“You can’t threaten an officer of the law like that.” Shane’s eyes got wide and wild as he stepped into her space.<br/>“Enough of that.” Rick cut in, grabbing Shane by the arm. “She’s had a rough day.” </p><p>He watched helplessly as they loaded Daryl onto a board to carry him to the stretcher. His body flopped lifelessly around as they transported him. It sent that same shiver up his spine, Rick knew he was alive, but it sure didn’t look like it. His normally tanned body looked grey and pale, road rash ate away at some of his cheek. </p><p>“We are gonna transport him to Grady, it looks like he’s bleeding on the brain.” The short EMT explained to the officers. “Probably not gonna get any type of statement from him anytime soon. If he even pulls through.” With those words they were gone into the back of the rig. </p><p>Rick made his way over to Carol, who’s still pretty annoyed with Shane’s thick-headed words. “I know we aren’t talking about you here. I just wanted to make sure things were okay with you leaving and all.”<br/>She gave him a smile, despite her shit show of a day. “Oh ya. Ed decided fleeing to his sisters in South Carolina was a good idea. Guess he knew the police came.” Her smile shifted into something a little more devious.</p><p>Her husband had no idea she didn’t even press charges against him, he just ran. He knew he fucked up. Rick couldn’t help but think, he will probably come back one day and cause trouble for her. He just hopes he’s there when it happens. </p><p>“I got all the info we need on the truck driver. Letting him go until Mr. Dixon wakes up.” Shane still spat the name out like it were the foulest of curse words. <br/>“Ya. Lets call it a night. Most everything is cleaned up.”<br/>“I’ll ride back with rookie, you head on home man.” His partner patted Rick’s shoulder in the most reassuring way Shane could muster. </p><p>Sneaking back into his house, it seems his wife and son were already asleep. <br/>Until a light flicking on about caused him to jump out of his skin. The light revealed a very angry Lori, sitting on the sofa. </p><p>“Please, I can’t do this right now.” Rick pleaded to her.<br/>“You never can!” She all but shouted in response. <br/>“Lori, please. I had a rough day.” Recounting the events of his day, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears. <br/>“Excuses as always. What’s her name Rick?” She is on her feet<br/>“What on earth are you even talking about?” He couldn’t believe she had asked him that question at all. <br/>“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” She closed the gap between them in a few steps. <br/>“Lori. I’ve been at work. That’s all I do, work and come home.” <br/>“Ya, that’s what you always say.” Tears started rolling from her eyes. “You are late every day!” She pushed her hands hard against his chest.</p><p>He grabbed her by her forearms and pulled her in tight. Wrapping his arms around her body, pushing her head onto his chest. Whispering sweet nothing into her ear. About how she’s the only woman for him, how beautiful she is. She just sobbed to him, tears wetting his tan uniform. Using his hand to flatten her long brown hair against her skull. Shushing her as he gently rocked his body from side to side. Like he was rocking a newborn baby. Trying his best to sooth the pain of his distraught wife. </p><p>Her body shook in his arms, growing belly pressed into his belt line. “I love you.” He repeated over and over, lips pressed into the top of her head. He wasn’t sure he was saying or doing the right thing, but he could feel her frame start to relax into his hold. </p><p>“I love you too Rick.” She finally announced. Sniffling up a small bit of snot that threatened to creep from her nose. He scooped his wife up, putting her into a bridal carry. Letting her head fall against his neck, she relaxed into the hold. Like he was carrying precious cargo, he walked her into their bedroom. Pulling the covers back, he placed her onto their bed. </p><p>She was going through some mental issues that had a deep hold on her. Something was off in her chemicals, and it is his job to care for her. Like he’s done since they were in high school. </p><p>He removed his now snot and tear stained uniform. Maybe this break through would give him bed privileges again. He sure missed the feeling of his wife beside him, the soft mattress under them. He gently climbed into bed, slowly and testing the water of Lori’s reactions. </p><p>Instead of shunning him to the couch, she moved in closer to him. Pressing her warm body against his. Wrapping an arm around her body, placing his hand on her extending belly. Was this what her problem was all about? Did she really think Rick was having an affair? With everything they had together. It all seemed to click to him now. With her warmth beside him, her chest raising and falling in a lowered pattern now. She was fast asleep, he joined her shortly after. Not being able to fight the sandman anymore. <br/>-<br/>“It’s been 3 days. He had brain surgery and you want to go interrogate him?” Already a fight heating between Tara and Shane when Rick entered the station. <br/>“Y’all can try to peg Dixon as a hero all you want. I know that’s not what he’s about. We went to school with him, remember Rick?” </p><p>Of course he remembers. His parents always warned him to stay away from the Dixon boys, they were nothing but trouble. He remembers Daryl still coming to school, in tattered and worn clothing. One winter he didn’t even have a jacket until a teacher felt sorry for him and got one out of lost and found. He remembers the black eyes Daryl would often sport in the class, but no one batted an eye at him. Like they knew what was going on, but no one wanted to deal with it. </p><p>“Ya, I remember.” Rick calmly states, scratching at the stubble forming on his face. “What surgery did he have?” </p><p>Tara explains to him all the gory details. About the bleeding on his brain, the rods that had to be placed in his arm and leg to fix the breaks. There wasn’t a chance in hell he was ready for them to come in asking questions about what he was doing that night and if he wanted to press charges. He probably wasn’t even awake to talk to. The doctors had to open up his skull, get extra blood off his brain, they had to tear him apart to rebuild him. </p><p>“We will give him another day or two, then go in and see.” Rick finally said after listening to Tara explain everything. Shane scoffed at his answer. He stormed off, like a child throwing a tantrum. Slamming the back office door behind him. </p><p>“He can be such a douche bag.” Tara angrily crams a doughnut into her mouth. Rick chuckles in agreeance. “How’s things been at home mama goose?” Rick raises an eyebrow at the new choice of nickname she has given him.</p><p>He explained how things have been at home, how things have improved. Lori allowed him in bed every night, she was smiling again. He did promise her he was going to take a work vacation soon and they were going to go on a family trip. Maybe out camping or something. There’s a beautiful lake only about an hour drive from their house, they could camp there for a weekend. Enjoy some quality family time. Tara’s smile spread far across her lips, like she had just won something. She was happy for him, happy he was getting things back to the way they should be. </p><p>“Is it just me, or is Shane a little testier than normal?” Rick only nods, that had been true. “Is he on his period?” This caused them both to laugh out loud at the thought. “Maybe I’ll give him some of my tampons” The chorus of laughter erupted even harder at the image of Tara handing Shane a handful of lady products. </p><p>“I’m going out on a patrol. Alone.” Shane suddenly broke the silence of the room. </p><p>Tara still tapping away on her computer keyboard. She was about to finally be medically cleared to go back out into the field. The itch to do was clawing at her from the inside to the outside. She had been on desk duty for way too long. She was going stir crazy.</p><p>“Hey guys, got pizza for lunch. Should be here in about ten.” Maggie greeted, she rounded the office into the area everyone else was sitting. Her headset still perched covering one ear, connecting her to the emergency lines. <br/>“Awe fuck ya.” Tara cheered.<br/>“How do you not weigh 400 pounds? All you do is eat?” Maggie said teasingly in Tara’s direction. <br/>“High metabolism or something.” <br/>The girls giggled back and forth about something. Leaving Glenn and Rick to their own devices. <br/>Rick: Want me to bring Chinese home for dinner tonight? Been awhile since we’ve had that.<br/>He decided to text Lori, offering her a night off from her motherly duties of cooking. He noticed how Glenn was watching every move Maggie made. Every laugh and smile she let out, his eyes seemed to twinkle a bit.</p><p>“I think your drooling a little bit.” Rick laughed, causing a red hue to creep up his cheeks. Glenn shielded his face from the embracement of what he was just caught doing. Rick isn’t stupid, he knows Glenn is crushing hard on the sweet southern bell. Maggie Greene, dispatcher and daughter of a used to be preacher. Glenn doesn’t have a chance in hell with a girl like Maggie. Her younger sister is training to be a nurse at Grady. Beth, she should have an update on Daryl. </p><p>The guy was a hero really, if he had chosen to ride past Carol, they probably wouldn’t have been able to get help. Then who knows how long they would have been trapped in their flipped car. The guy passing didn’t even see Daryl in the road, much less a jeep off in a ditch. Rick mindlessly pushed his pen cup around on his little office desk. Or his own personal jail as he liked to call it. Since once he sat there, he wasn’t allowed to leave until all the work was done. Or someone was in danger. <br/>-<br/>Day 5, time to go talk with Dixon. After much of a fight, Shane stayed at the station while rick went alone. He didn’t need Shane blowing his lid in the room where someone was recovering from brain surgery. The hospital has that ever nose staining clean smell. White fluorescent lights way too bright for the average person. His boots made that obnoxious click sound as he walked down the busy halls. His uniform swishing with every step. </p><p>He made his way down to the nurses station, people talking about, reading over charts, and stealing bites of food where they can. <br/>“Hey Rick. What can I help you with?” Beth, the cheerful blonde nurse asks as he approaches.<br/>“Afternoon Beth. I need to see Daryl Dixon. I need to get some answers from him.” <br/>“Oh ya. He’s been in and out. But I’ll definitely walk you to his room.” </p><p>She snatched up a clip board with papers hanging from the binding. Her hips swayed with her steps toward the ICU wing of the hospital. Her ponytail bounced back and forth with her gait. They turned corner after corner. Feeling like what was probably only a few minutes, feel like hours. </p><p>“He’s in and out like I said. He still looks pretty rough considering everything. They did a decompression surgery to remove the blood. Just a fancy way of saying they cut into the bone and drained out the blood. Then from what I can see,” her finger followed along all the medical jargon on the papers, “they cauterized the bleeding vessels.” They were standing outside of a door now. One with the number 408 on the door in golden numbers. “The ortho doc then came in and cut into his left arm and right leg. Hooked everything back together with a few rods and screws. He’s also got a plate in his skull. He’s also got a few broken ribs and fingers. Road rash burns to the face. But thanks to his leathers, the rest of his body was safe. He only just woke up day before yesterday. When I say he looks rough, I mean it. He’s still got a few stray wires and tubes. Monitors stuck to him in a few places. But he is breathing on his own. So no tube.” </p><p>That was way more information than Rick was expecting to take in at once. How in the Hell was he supposed to remember everything? Beth was Definitely dumbing the whole situation down for him and trying her best to avoid medical speak. Her eyes only left the paper at the end of each sentence, she wasn’t familiar with his case. She’s still a nurse in training, still learning the ropes of it all herself. On year two, maybe three of her actual residency.</p><p>“Gotcha, don’t be alarmed.” The only thing he could respond with. <br/>Her timid hands reach the door knob, turning it slowly. As if she was waiting for Rick to change his mind. But, he was there on work and that’s what he would do. Daryl lay in the hospital bed, the side rails pulled up to their highest position, the back slightly elevated. He seemed fast asleep, his body expanding and decompressing with each breath. An IV is pumping fluid into his veins, and probably pain killers. Rick could only imagine the level of pain he would be in if not. Bandages covered most of the top of his head, hiding away the incisions. His arm and leg bound tight in a cast. </p><p>“I can wait until he wakes up again. I don’t mind.” Rick took a seat in the chair by the door. <br/>“Okay, if you need anything, press the button. We can get you anything you need.” Her smile lit up the room as she made her leave. </p><p>Rick: At the hospital, checking on Daryl. Gonna get his statement and head back to the station. Shane pissed?</p><p>He chuckled to himself at the thought of Shane being even madder about him being here alone.</p><p>Tara: Nah, left on patrol. Not long after you left. </p><p>He wasn’t supposed to go on patrol today, that was Tara’s job. Since it was her first time really back at work. No wonder he could feel the anger through her text message. He was probably pissed off and wanted to go look for trouble out in the world. </p><p>So he Decided to text his wife. Let her know it’s going to be a normal boring shift today. That he’s currently sat waiting on someone to wake up to talk with them about the events of the accident. But no response from her either. Perhaps she was doing something with Carl, he had not long gotten out of school. </p><p>At some point, Rick’s eye lids got too heavy for him to keep them open, they just forced themselves closed. He awoke to another nurse coming into the room.</p><p>“Oh! I’m sorry! I didn’t know he had any visitors. He’s only had one of those. I’m Patrice.” She was just as shocked as Rick was.<br/>“No no. It’s okay, you are just doing your job.” He reassured. <br/>When his eyes finally fell on Mr. Dixion, who was staring at him hard with those soul piercing icey eyes of his. Daryl’s eyes are glassed over, from the haze of medications he’s on.<br/>“Hey Officer friendly.” There’s that smirk again</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Snitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one does have a little gore. Rick is visiting with Daryl in the hospital. Also, I'm sure not all of my facts are right about the healing process. I done my best.</p><p>Thank you all for the support! It means so much to me!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daryl had this way about him, the way his eyes peered into your very being. Like he could see right through you like a window. That he his bullshit meter was highly trained on any ounce of bullshit you would try and spew out. </p><p>“Sorry. That was unprofessional of me to fall asleep on the job.” Rick stuttered around his words. Removing his pen and note pad from his pocket. Daryl muttered a small “S’ok” under his breath. He began scribbling notes to himself to know exactly what case this page was related to. “Alright, do you remember anything from that night?”</p><p>“Course I do, I’s riddin’ along. Seen the jeeps taillights skid off the road and in tha ditch. Parked my bike on the shoulder and went to check on the driver.” A pained grunt escaped as the nurse prodded her fingers at his stomach. “Found Carol and Sophia inside. Pulled Sophia out first. Moved her by my bike. Told er to stay put. Went and got her mama out. Told em to call 911 and when I went back to the jeep to get er purse. She told me it had everything inside of it. Got her bag, and when I’s crossing the road to get back to them. Everything went black. I don’t remember nothing else.” Rick nodding along with his story, making notes here and there to keep track of everything. </p><p>Daryl’s voice was the true southern definition. It sounded like cigarettes and whiskey. Low and guttural. If you weren’t listening close enough, his words would get lost in the room. Wither it be from how quite he talked, or how he didn’t fully pronounce his words. Daryl spoke his own langue. His way of speech hasn’t changed a bit since their school days. Just got a little deeper. </p><p>“You saved those people, you know?”<br/>“S’nothin’. Didn’ do anythin’ no one else would have.” Daryl tried to shrug his shoulder, but his body didn’t respond the way he wanted. Causing an annoyed grunt to seep from his lips. <br/>“Did you want to press assault charges on the man who hit you?”<br/>“No.” He shifted a little. “No point in makin’ more mess.”</p><p>Rick made a large note that he did not want to press charges and for things to be left well enough alone. Daryl lifted his right arm, bringing his thumb to his mouth. Placing the skin around his thumb between his teeth, he starts to chew and pull at the flesh. Anxiousness was coursing through him at the mere presence of Rick in his room. </p><p>Rick understands nervous ticks, it’s how the brain deals with situations it doesn’t really want to. Rick’s is his minor OCD. He didn’t have it as bad as his father. Mess bothers him to the point of overwhelming any other thought. Like he can’t get the image of his mess out of his mind until it’s fixed. No matter what it is.</p><p>It was partly a curse and partly a blessing. Blessing because he didn’t mind cleaning things. He didn’t mind organizing and making things look presentable. But things had their place, and they belonged in those places. When things were moved, sometimes he wouldn’t even realize he’s moving things. He just would move it. Put it back where his brain thinks it belongs. Where his brain feels it looks the best. It’s were it’s most aesthetically pleasing.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Rick tried to make small talk, in hopes it would ease the mans nerves. <br/>“Like shit.” Short and gruff response. </p><p>Daryl’s voice is way more gravely than the last time Rick had heard him speak. He already had a fairly deep and rough voice. But due to the tube that had been down his throat helping him breathe. It was more like sandpaper, but a whisper at the same time. </p><p>Rick couldn’t help but notice the small circular burns littering Daryl’s visible arm. They are the perfect size of a cigarette. He knew Daryl came from a rough life, guess he just didn’t know exactly how rough he had it. He had went to school with Daryl, knew he came in with bruises and limps all the time. Rick didn’t realize at the time; it was his father doing all of those horrible things to him. </p><p>Another nurse came into the room, reading over the chart hanging at the foot of Daryl’s bed. She conducted a few checks on his heart and blood pressure. Shining a bright flashlight into his eyes, watching as his pupils moved under the glare. She seemed pleased with the reaction.</p><p>“I’m going to have to change the bandage on his head. Not sure if you have a weak stomach or not.”<br/>“Not at all. But I’ll leave if Mr. Dixon would like for me to.”<br/>“Nah. Yer fine. I did remember something else about that night. Don’t normally snitch. But I wouldn’t feel right if I didn’ say somethin’.”<br/>“Go on.”</p><p>The nurse worked quickly, unraveling the white casing surrounding his head. Once a few layers were pulled back, the red soaked pads started showing. Gently she pulled them back from his scalp. His head had been shaved tight, to make the operation much easier. </p><p>“Carol, the woman, she was leavin’ her husband. She seemed pretty shaken up about it.”</p><p>The nurse threw the used gauze down on the steel rolling tray between them. Rick couldn’t help but let his vision turn down to bloody cloth. The sight almost causes him to gag, dried crusted blood caked along the gauze. It’s still bright red, proving that his bandages were changed often. </p><p>Rick had seen some shit in his days on the force. But something about this being medical and not the usual gore he’s used to. Hell, Rick had shot a man in the head. You don’t walk out of that without seeing some things that are meant to stay on the inside of the body. In the skull as a matter of fact.</p><p>She worked the wound clean with a few new gauze. Keeping the staples connecting his skin together nice and shiny clean. Bruising littered around the steal healing flesh, hues of purple and brown. It looks like they cut a perfect square of skin, leaving the lower half attached. Seeming content with the way things looked, she applies a white cream around the incision and sticks a new gauze pad to it. </p><p>“What do you mean shaken up?” Rick asked as the nurse started wrapping the layers back up again. <br/>“Come on man, yer a cop.” Daryl’s voice flattened. <br/>“Like she was scared to leave?” This got a small nod. “Yes. We had just been to her house earlier that day. She refused medical care beyond the check up. She has my number and I’m going to be keeping a close eye on her.” Daryl nodded again, more freely now that the nurse had finished with his bandages. </p><p>“Alright Mr. Dixon. Everything looks great and you are healing nicely. The neurologist will be in to give his okay in a few hours. But, if you have help. You might be able to go home soon.” She smiled as she shut the door behind her. Leaving the men alone again. </p><p>Daryl’s eyes are sunken in, surrounded by dark circles. Even though he was asleep a lot, he probably didn’t feel rested. Like he hasn’t slept at all. With doctors coming in and out, poking and picking at him. It’s hard to sleep in a hospital on normal circumstances.</p><p>Rick finished all his notes and had felt he had gathered enough information to finish off the case. It was going to be a pretty cut and dry case since no charges will be pressed. Way less paperwork for Rick. He just has to write it off as an accident and file it all. Daryl’s insurance would cover all of his medical bills. Apparently he had a good job, should really find out what he does for a living.</p><p>“You remember me from school?” The question left his mouth before he even realized what he was asking. <br/>“Yeah. Ya ran with tha popular kids and that asshat Shane Walsh.” Asshat, that’s a good one.<br/>Laughing, “Yeah, I did. I guess. I ended up marrying Lori.” Daryl’s eyes narrowed at Rick.<br/>“S’good man.” He chewed again at his thumb. Looking like he was going to chew it down to a nub. <br/>“Yup. Had a son. He’s 9. Carl. Little girl on the way. She’s about 5 and a half month along.”<br/>“Congrats man.” Daryl didn’t seem interested. His mind seemed a million miles away. Like he was lost in a deep thought and Rick’s voice was just background noise. <br/>“You alright? You seem out there.” This caused Daryl’s eyes to snap into Rick’s eyes. <br/>“Ya. Sorry, I’s thinkin’ about goin’ home.” <br/>“Oh, makes sense. You got someone to help you?” A scoff left Daryl’s mouth. “I’ll take that as a no.”</p><p>Daryl just shook his head. Merle doesn’t really seem like the kind with good bedside manner. Probably wouldn’t be the best support system for someone healing from brain surgery. Rick shifted in his seat, leaning more forward. Placing his elbows on his knees, and head resting on his fists. </p><p>“I could help you here and there.” Before he even realized what he was saying, the words had left his mouth. “Sorry about Shane the other day at the station. He’s not usually that much of a prick.”<br/>“Ya, jus don’t like me.” Daryl scoffed.<br/>“For no real reason if you ask me. He’s still mad over a broken nose? He needs to get over himself.”<br/>“That’ll ya know?”<br/>“Is there more to it?” Rick asked, curious for the truth behind this mystery. </p><p>Before Daryl could even respond to the question, the door started to come open. Causing Rick and Daryl to jump at the sudden sound. Behind the door stood a very shocked and wide-eyed Carol. </p><p>“Hey pookie. Hey Rick.” She smiled softly at the two men now that she was fully in the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well, hope you got your shit boots on, it's gonna get deep this chapter</p><p>Thank you all again for all the support and love for this story. When I first posted it, I really had no idea so many people would read it. The comments mean so much to me!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Pookie?” Rick couldn’t help but snicker. <br/>“Shut up.” Daryl grumbled.</p><p>Carol’s face seemed relaxed, more at ease. Like a million pounds has been lifted off her shoulders. Her brows weren’t knitted together anymore. She explained to Rick how she had been coming to sit with Daryl the last few days. That she didn’t like the thought of him being here alone. Since he had done so much for her, it was the least she could do. She had brought him food, and talked with him since he was awake. </p><p>They all shared a laugh when she told Rick about Daryl’s first question when he had woken up. “Is my bike okay?” He wasn’t concerned about himself, only his beloved motorcycle. Didn’t ask about the bandages or the casts. About something that wasn’t even affected by the accident. </p><p>They talked back and forth, making plans for Daryl like he wasn’t even in the room.<br/>“It’s settled then. Me and Rick will take turns taking care of you.” <br/>Daryl looked like he was about to protest the arrangements. But Rick decided to cut him off. <br/>“That works just fine for me. I have to head on home and check on the family. I’ll be back tomorrow to check in.” </p><p>Rick bid his goodbyes to the others, placing his hat back on top of his head. As he left the hospital, he said bye to Beth and the other nurses who had come into the room while he was there. Trying to be as polite as his mother had raised him to be. Always treat everyone with respect until given a reason not to. </p><p>He might have been going out on a limb to help someone he barely new. But Daryl deserved it, he didn’t really have anyone who could count on. He was seemingly alone in this world, and he was a hero. Even if he didn’t want to admit it, he risked his life for two complete strangers. Without him, there is no telling what might have happened to Carol and her daughter. </p><p>He would probably catch Hell from Lori for volunteering himself like this. Hopefully not, things had been going so well between them. Maybe this was a turn for the best. Maybe she would even offer a helping hand. Carl and Sophia would probably get along pretty good together. Being about the same age and everything. </p><p>Rick – Getting off early tonight 😊</p><p>That was the first time he had ever been able to text his wife anything like that. Taking on the hospital detail cut him free a whole hour early. Normally he was a few hours late coming home. Like something was always preventing him for getting home. </p><p>His ride home was uneventful, he tapped his steering wheel along to the beat of whatever pop songs Tara had programed into his radio. Pop wasn’t his favorite style of music, but he had to admit, it did help improve his already good mood. Coming home early was a reason to celebrate. He did find himself singing along to a few of those insanely catchy rifts that repeated themselves.</p><p>In one moment, his whole world had started crashing around him. Shane’s patrol car is sitting in his driveway. In the exact spot his cruiser belonged. His heart dropped so low in his stomach it felt like it was going to fall out of his ass. Rage, livid rage that he had never felt before, coursed through his very being. He pulled his car right in behind Shane’s. Blocking the other cruiser in it’s spot. </p><p>Rick sat in his seat still, almost ripping the steering wheel off the dash. Knuckles turning white, muscles bulging out on his biceps. Muscles that didn’t normally show until adrenaline had been pumping through him. He steadied his breathing, deep in through his nose, out through his mouth. Using the tools they had taught him at the academy. To keep him cool during normally stressful situations. </p><p>He rose from his seat, shutting the door as quite as possible. He needed to see them for himself, needed to see exactly what he thought was going. The key slipped into the deadbolt, unlocking it from it’s place. No signs of anyone in the living room, so he moved, one foot after another. Like he was casing out a home with a potential attacker inside. <br/>He can hear the sounds from the bedroom, the sounds a wife was only supposed to make with her husband. Curses and moans. Shane’s voice plain as can be. </p><p>“Oh Lori. You feel so amazing.” These words sent shivers up and down his spine. <br/>Not wanting to hear another word, he throws the door open. Inside his bed, Shane is butt naked, on top of Rick’s wife. He saw him mid thrust inside her. Lori screamed at the sudden intrusion, the sudden sound of the door hitting the wall. The cash sent a shake through the walls. Knocking pictures from their nails.</p><p>Shane threw himself down on the bed beside her, pulling the covers up over both of them. Staring wide eyed with their jaws hung slack. Shane’s mouth was moving, like he was trying to say something. But couldn’t seem to find the words. </p><p>“I sent you a text.” Rick finally said after staring at them.<br/>“It’s not what it looks like man.” Shane finally responded.<br/>“Then what is it? Brother.” He spat the last work like it burned his mouth. </p><p>Before either of them could even say anything, he moved to the closet. Taking out his old academy bag and starting to stuff it with clothes from his dresser. Not even really looking at what he was grabbing, just grabbing whatever would fit in his bag. </p><p>“Rick don’t do this.” Lori almost whispered. Like she was unsure of her words. <br/>“Leave me be. I’m leaving. I won’t be back. We will work everything out later.” </p><p>He waved his hands toward them. Telling them to stay in bed, as Shane had started to get out. He gave up and settled back into his spot. Sweat pooling around his upper lip. Rick made his way over his side of the bed, ripping his phone charger from the wall and shoving it into his bag. He wanted to hit Shane. He wanted to beat his face in, knocking his teeth down his throat. Or even shoot him in his dick. Anything to hurt Shane, anything to destroy him. </p><p>But he wouldn’t, Rick was a bigger and better person than that. One last look, a look of pain, hurt, anger, and everything in between. He slammed the bedroom door behind him. Leaving his cheating wife and former best friend inside his old bedroom. </p><p>Out at his cruiser, he throws his bag into his passenger seat. Collapsing his body into the driver seat, throwing the car in reverse. He watches his life leave in the review mirror. His white picket fence, he’s seemingly perfect life. All gone in a matter of minutes. Everything came crashing down like glass, shattering into a million pieces. Making sure to cut his body on the way down. </p><p>Once he’s a bit away from his former home, he pulls the cruiser into a covered spot they used to catch speeders. He grips the wheel tightly, letting his head fall onto the leather cover. It felt like there were tears that needed to come out. But they wouldn’t drop. He could feel them just behind his tear ducts. His lip felt like it was quivering at the thought. But he just couldn’t cry. Did he feel a spike of relief? No, it couldn’t be. He was so hurt, his brain was just having trouble sorting through all the emotions. </p><p>“What’s crack-a-lackin’?” Tara answered her cell phone quickly.<br/>“Hey, I don’t mean to put you out like this. I just need a couch to crash on for a night.”<br/>“Uh oh. Paradise not so sun shinny anymore?” <br/>“I will tell you all about it later.” His voice caught in his throat a little bit.<br/>“Of course Rick. Head on over. You are more than welcome here.”  Her voice changed from it’s normal carefree and cheery sound. It dropped a few octaves, and is laced with worry.</p><p>He didn’t waste his time responding, he just hung up and headed toward her apartment. This all felt like a terrible nightmare. With one hand on the wheel, he moved his other hand to thigh. Giving himself a hard pinch, just to make sure this was all actually happening. It was sadly real, this was now his reality.</p><p>His best friend of over 20 years, had been fucking his wife. His pregnant wife. 6 months pregnant. About at the point where she could have the baby any day. Every time Shane said he was going on patrol alone, he was with Lori. When he went to the car and neither of them responded to his text or call. They were probably together. He couldn’t believe what he had seen, what he had just walked into. He also couldn’t believe how blind and stupid he had been.</p><p>Pulling into Tara’s apartment building, he had calmed down a whole lot form where he was. His blood didn’t feel like fire anymore. Tara was already standing on the front balcony off her living room. Trying hard to smile as large as she can down at Rick. </p><p>He makes his way up the stairs to her front door, bag hanging by his side. Tara met him at the door, smile not reaching her eyes. She took the haphazardly zipped bag from his hand and ushered him into the apartment. Denise appeared from another room, pushing her glasses up from the end of her nose. </p><p>It was weird to see Tara in an oversized shirt and grey sweatpants. He either saw her in her uniform, or in her bar clothes. Her hair is thrown up into a messy bun, sticking out in weird places here and there. Like she had been lounging on the couch before his phone call. </p><p>“Alrighty cowpoke. What’s going on?” Tara finally asked as she sat his bag down beside the couch.<br/>Rick flopped down, an action he would normally never do. “I caught Shane fucking Lori.” Letting all formalities wash away.<br/>Tara and Denise made the same face, pure shock. “Well. I wasn’t expecting that.” She muttered. <br/>“Ya. Me either.” Rick couldn’t help but laugh. </p><p>He went on to explain what all took place. How he found them, what was said, he gave as many details as he could. He needed to, he needed to just get it all out. This is a safe place for him. Tara was very trustworthy, and Hell, Denise is a psychologist. If anyone could help, it’s her. His body sank into their plush brown sofa. This would be a perfect place to sleep for the night. Then he would figure something else out. Didn’t want to impose too much on their hospitality. </p><p>Granted, he probably didn’t need to tell them he walked in mid thrust. How he could make out all the muscle definition in Shane’s ass cheeks. How Lori’s belly was covered in a sheen of sweat. He even told them about what he heard Shane saying before he walked in. Without judgement the couple listen to him. Offering kind words here and there, and even a hand on his knee.</p><p>“Homie. You can stay here as long as you need. Denise already got the guest room set up pretty good for you. Changed the sheets and shit at least.” <br/>“You guys didn’t have to go through all of this trouble for me.”<br/>“It’s no trouble Rick. You know we love you. We want to help you out. You can stay here. Way better than some hotel. We have the spare room. My sister is the only one who visits and she won’t be here until Summer vacation.” Denise took over the conversation. “You’ll just have to overlook all of my textbooks.” She smiled at him. <br/>He couldn’t believe the support he was getting from them. They defiantly had hearts of pure gold. Sure Rick had helped them move into this apartment and helped them a few times with bills here and there. Helped with repairs when they couldn’t figure it out. But he wasn’t sure he had done enough to deserve this from them.</p><p>He said goodnight to both girls, all he wanted to do was sleep and not deal with the ache in his heart anymore. He wanted to not feel, to be between the line of living and dead. To shut his brain off and not think about everything he had dealt with today.</p><p>The guest room was nicely set up. Grey comforter and matching pillows set up like a hotel room. All that was missing was the little chocolates on the pillows. A small air freshener made the room smell of warm vanilla. A very relaxing sent that helped ease the tension in his shoulders. </p><p>He was just offering his help to someone else, now he needs the help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Cabin In The Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you again for all the love! <br/>This chapter we get to see where Daryl lives and learn a little more about him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three days, since his life had fallen apart. He was still staying with Tara and had settled in nicely. She had assured him not to rush, to take his time and heal. He could move out once he was ready. They didn’t feel like he needed to be anywhere alone. Even though he seemed put together on the outside, there was a burning pain just beneath the surface. He took his work vacation early. He deserved the time to himself.</p><p>Today was the day Daryl would get to go home. Carol was working her first shift at her new job, so it’s up to Rick to see to it all. Rick would give him a ride to his house and help him get settled in. Then Carol would be over after she got off. They had been texting back and forth here and there, but Rick hadn’t told him about the recent events. He didn’t want Daryl to feel bad for him. He was there to help the injured hero, not be taken care of.</p><p>The hospital had the same sterile smell, the lights still burning his eyes. As he made his way to Daryl’s room, finally memorizing the route of the winding halls. Still not sure how nurses and doctors don’t get lost in these places. Gently, he knocks on the door. Hearing a gruff “Come in” from the other side.</p><p>Daryl is sitting up on the bed, the bandages on his head have shrunk in size. Sitting beside him on the bed is a brown paper bag. Containing all of his belongings from the night of the accident. Even though his clothes were probably cut from his body that night, they still sent them back with him. Signing his name on the dotted line of paperwork.</p><p>“Okay Mr. Dixon. Let’s get you into a wheelchair and get you out of here.” The nurse smiles at Rick. <br/>“Don’t need no damn chair.” Daryl grumbles out.<br/>“Ya. You’ve said that already, but I have to put you in one.” The nurse teased him. They have clearly gotten close to each other in the days Daryl has been here. <br/>Daryl grunted to himself, displeased with what the nurse had said.</p><p>Rick moves to his side, helping him into a standing position. Daryl’s breathing had started to get labored from the exertion of strength he hadn’t had to use. Rick and the nurse slowly lower him into the wheelchair. The nurse kicks the footrests down for him. With a little help, he placed his feet down to rest.</p><p>She’s grabs the handles of the chair, “Alright, here we go.” The nurse smiles as she starts to push him out of the room. This is the first time he has been out of the room since he had been trapped here. So he watched the world fly past through the tall glass windows lining the halls. The large automatic doors slide open, letting the fresh air hit his nose. Clearing the cleaning chemical smells of the hospital. </p><p>Rick quickened his pace to go grab his patrol car from it’s parking spot. He really needed to make arrangements to go get his Honda from Lori’s house. In no time, he pulls the car up to where the nurse is waiting. </p><p>Daryl makes and audible scoff at the police cruiser he was about to get into. “Never rode in tha front of one of these.” He makes a sound that was close to a chuckle. <br/>“Today is your lucky day.” The nurse sing song calls.</p><p>Together they help get him into the passenger seat. By helping, they just more stood there and made sure he didn’t fall out of the seat or chair. With his right leg still in a cast, ending just below his knee so he can still bend it. It’s his shin that was completely shattered on impact from the truck. </p><p>Rick found out from Carol that the surgeon had to almost rebuild the bone in his shin. With rods and bolts. Poor guy. But he should make a full recovery from it all. He has about two months in the hard casts, then depending only another month or so in a soft cast. At least he would be able to pull the soft cast off to wash and let his skin breath. </p><p>His collar bone was also broken and his humerus was shattered as well. Along with a fracture in his elbow and wrist from landing on the ground. His entire left arm is casted, bent at the elbow and resting in a sling. He also had a few odd broken fingers, those all had a splint on them.</p><p>“S’long ride to my place.” Daryl said as he was sat comfortably. <br/>“Can’t be that bad.” Rick entered the address into his police GPS. “Only 30 minutes. You made it sound terrible.” Rick laughs. <br/>“S’far enough.” Was the only response from the passenger seat. </p><p>Rick didn’t understand what it was about. He just felt relaxed and safe around Daryl. Rick wasn’t the most trusting person ever, but here he was. Going 30 minutes out of town, with an almost stranger. Is this really what his life has come to? What was it about Daryl Dixon that he trusted? He was always told growing up to never trust the Dixon’s. But he knew Daryl wasn’t like his brother and father. Daryl was kind, soft. </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye he can see Daryl still mindlessly chewing at the skin around his nail. Must be his nervous habit, like the way Rick pinches the bridge of his nose when he’s anxious. </p><p>“How’s thangs at home?” Daryl startled Rick with the sudden question. <br/>“I haven’t told you yet. Didn’t want to burden you.” His grip tighten on the wheel. “Four days ago. I caught Lori, my wife. In bed with my best friend of 20 years.” <br/>“Well shit.” Daryl pulls his thumb from his mouth. “Sorry man.”</p><p>Rick assures him it’s okay and that he’s getting over it. About how things had been so rough between them for a long time. How he should have seen something like this coming. All the signs where there, and he just didn’t want to see them. He tried to play it off like it was his fault. But Daryl was quick to voice his distain for that thought. That it was only ever the cheaters fault. Not ever the one cheated on. Then praised Rick for not being him to a pulp. </p><p>“S’this driveway.” <br/>Daryl pointed a crooked calloused finger to a hidden gravel trail between a thicket of forest. If he hadn’t been with him, Rick would have surely missed it. They were far out from the city at this point. He hadn’t even seen another car in the last 10 minutes of the trip.</p><p>He turns the cruiser down the gravel road, lined on each side with dense trees. Creeping down the path, as to not stir up any dust from the rocks. Just as the trees started to open up, the small front of a log cabin comes into view. A large porch wrapping around the front and off into the side of it. Sitting on the porch is two wooden rocking chairs. </p><p>Outside beside the cabin, a large beat up red truck. That thing had seen it’s better days and was now used as a work truck. Grease stained the driver side door handle. A small metal workshop is off to the left of the house, with large barn style doors. Both locked up tight with three different style locks. </p><p>“Home sweet home.” Rick put the cruiser into park. <br/>“Yep.” The only response from the redneck beside him. </p><p>Rick moves quickly, getting out of the driver side and rushing to the other door. Knowing damn well Daryl is going to try and do everything himself. He pops the door open and starts to bend down to help him up. Daryl reaches his good right arm up and out, hook it around Rick’s shoulders. With great struggle, he gets his casted leg set out of the car. Followed by his good leg. Using Rick as a human crutch, they hobble up the small set of stairs and to the door. Daryl wrestles with his keys and pries the door open. </p><p>As soon as the door is open, a fluffy black cat is waiting for them to enter. The ball of fur makes a strained meow, that sounds more like a mouse squeaking than a cat. <br/>“Hey Salem.” Daryl greets the moving hairball. “Where’s yer sis?” Another strained meow comes out.</p><p>Rick helps him move all the way to the sofa. The living room is deceptively large. Wooden walls with deer heads and other animal parts are mounted and scattered across. A stone fireplace centers the wall, with varies animal skulls on the mantle. Above that, a fairly large flat screen is mounted into the stones. Two L shaped couches have been pushed together to make a half squared sitting area. </p><p>There’s a hint of cologne and dust lingering in the air. Clearly the place hasn’t been deep cleaned in a while. That could be something Rick does to help, give his beautiful cabin a good scrub down. The house is open living style, the kitchen is right behind the sofas. With a small dinning room table, round with only two chairs sat at it. </p><p>In the middle of the living room, a large glass coffee table. With racks of deer antlers instead of actual table legs. Rick maneuvers them around the table and sits Daryl down. His body quickly sinks into the plush sofa cushions. </p><p>“Prop it up.” Daryl motions toward his casted leg.<br/>Rick grabs the heel of the cast and moves it in front of Daryl. So, he’s sitting with on leg on the ground and the other on the bend. His back sat snuggly into the L of the couch. He mumbles a “thanks”. There’s one thing that seems to stick like a sore thumb. There is no photos, not one. No happy family or anything. It’s just dead things and wood. Along with a few odd paintings here and there. </p><p>Salem jumps up into Daryl’s lap, walking in circles a few times before getting the right position and laying down. His good hand runs down the cat, soothing down it’s fluffy fur. Making Salem look about 2 sizes smaller. </p><p>“Alright. You hungry?” Rick finally asks after surveying the visible parts of the house. <br/>“Damn right.” He’s chewing on his thumb again.<br/>“I’m sure they don’t deliver out here, so I’ll have to whip something up.”</p><p>Daryl let out his non-laugh of a laugh again. There wasn’t many downfalls to living this far out, but take out food was one of them. Door Dash wouldn’t come out this far. If they did they probably would think they were being lured out to be murdered. People usually fear being way off the grid. Not Daryl though.</p><p>Daryl took it upon himself to remove his head wrap, he’s done with the cloth covering. He wasn’t bleeding anymore, and Rick was sure the doctor would okay that. Wounds need air to heal properly after all. His shaggy hair had been cut short, being a little longer on the top and skin tight on the sides. Right where his staples are. </p><p>Rick can feel the hunters eyes staring holes into the back of his head. He was rummaging around to find something to cook. The house hadn’t been the most taken care of and there is no real organization to the way things are put up. Pots are stored with the 3 odd plates Daryl has. Everything is just a mess and haphazardly thrown around. This ticks off Rick’s OCD just a little bit. Not having order in things.</p><p>His breathing escalated slightly. His heart beat a little harder. The sight of things being misplaced and thrown around, causing him stress. His father battled with OCD issues and had passed them down to Rick. It wasn’t the whole, have to do things so many times and counting. For him it was just things being out of place. It made his skin crawl. </p><p>It’s not his house, he needs to not pay attention to it. That’s what he kept telling himself anyways. Daryl, the living alone bachelor. Of course he wouldn’t have his entire house in order. Finally he found some meat wrapped in plastic wrap.</p><p>“S’deer. Should still be good.” Daryl called from the couch. <br/>“Um, I don’t know how to cook deer.” Rick laughed, holding the raw meat.<br/>“S’seasoned already. Throw it in a pan. Cooks like beef.” </p><p>A since of relief washed over Rick. Cooking wasn’t something he ever had a lot of practice at. Lori did most of that for him. She is a damn good cook. Besides the terrible from scratch pancakes. She could never keep those from burning on the stove. But Rick always ate them, he never wanted her to feel bad for her lack of skills. </p><p>Deciding on his pan, he turns the burner on. Flopping the meat from it’s wrappings into the greased cookware. Their conversation is idle, Daryl asking questions about where he was staying. How he was really do and if he needed any help with anything as far as that goes. Rick tried adamantly to assure the redneck he was good for the moment and staying with a coworker until he found a place. </p><p>Rick moved the meat back and forth, flipping it from time to time. Letting the seasoned air float up into his nose. The smell made his mouth water, it had been years since he had deer meat. It was at Shane’s dads house, he made them deer steaks. They weren’t salted as well as Daryl had his. This deer had been sitting in the seasons for a while. Making sure it absorbed every ounce of flavor.</p><p>Deer burgers, that what he would throw together. Easy and filling. Hopefully Daryl wouldn’t scoff at his easy way out. Rick moved through the kitchen, not as effortlessly as he normally would have. There was a ton of stress about this, the way Daryl was staring at him. It made his stomach feel as though someone was grabbing his guts and twisting them. </p><p>Rick placed the burgers onto their plates, added chips and distributed them on the kitchen table. He rushed to Daryl’s side, helping him off the couch and to his one good leg. Together they walked, as if it were a task they had already done a million times. Lowering Daryl into the wooden chair, he muttered a small appreciation at Rick.</p><p>“Could you feed the cats? Foods in the cabinet.” A calloused finger pointed to the door closest to the fridge.<br/>“Of course, can’t let them go hungry.” Rick smiled.</p><p>As soon as the food container was opened, Salem was at his side. Trying his hardest to meow, only coming out as squeaks still. Poor cat sounded like it had smoked 3 packs a day it’s whole life. Another black figure came from one of the doors that was sitting slightly ajar. It moved quick, bolting under the table. Rick could make out the two large green eyes staring at him from behind Daryl’s casted leg.</p><p>“Would ya go ya werido?” Daryl moved his foot slightly. Sending the blur out from under the table like a bullet. Rick only seen the full cat for about three seconds before it was under the couch. “She doesn’t like strangers.” Daryl explained. </p><p>Rick laughed, of course this man would have a cat who hated people more than the owner himself. From what he could tell, the other cat was slender. Short black coat and a long tail. He dumped the food into the metal bowls for the cats, returning the cup to it’s container. </p><p>Rick lowered himself into the chair, hearing another grunt of thanks from the hunter across from him. He was marveling at the meal he had prepared, it actually looked pretty damn good. For someone who’s never cooked deer before. They ate their food in silence, after Daryl commented on the food. Telling Rick it’s “pretty damn good.”<br/>Shortly after their meal was finished, there is a knock at the door. </p><p>“Come in!” Daryl hollered out. <br/>“Hey Pookie! Hey Rick!” Carol greeted the two men with a smile. Daryl gave a grunt in response. </p><p>She entered the cabin, Sophia in tow. Setting down her bag on the couch, she walked to Daryl. Giving him a kiss on the top of his head. Carol had spent every day at the hospital with Daryl, they had gotten to know each other very well. She took to him like mother, caring for him. </p><p>“He’s been fed, and his crutches are out in the cruiser.” Rick announced after he returned Carol’s greeting.<br/>“I ain’t a damn child.” Daryl grumbled. <br/>“Hush Pookie” Carol teased. </p><p>Rick bid his goodbyes. Knowing Daryl would be in good hands with Carol there watching out for him. Far better than Rick was capable of anyways. Once sat in his car, he gave one last look at the cabin. He would kill for a beautiful place like this, out here in the woods. No neighbors or anyone pestering for cups of sugar. He sighed to himself, knowing he would never have the money to do anything like this. </p><p>He made his way back to Tara’s apartment. Excited to lie down and get some rest after his long day of being a home nurse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Welcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here we go!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rick had been visiting and helping with Daryl every day for the last month. He had also returned to work. Where he found out Shane had transferred to the county over. Lori had been stressing out about finding a place to move to. Since she didn’t make enough money herself to pay the bills on the large house. They had worked out child support and time with Carl without getting the courts involved. Neither of them wanted to deal with that. He was keeps Carl every weekend he doesn’t work. </p><p>This whole month, Rick had told Daryl everything about himself. Almost his entire life story. Up until the other day, Daryl didn’t have internet or TV. So their entertainment was talk. Telling stories and just about each other’s lives. Rick confined in the man when things were starting to take place with Lori. Since he thought for sure she would try and take him to court, to try and get every cent she could out of him. But, she didn’t do that. She knew she fucked up. She knew her life was also falling apart was no one’s but her own.<br/>She tried to pull the whole “he was there and you weren’t” bullshit. But that always fell on deaf ears. There is no excuse for cheating. Ever. Anyone who was anyone knew that fact. If you aren’t happy, just leave. It’s not that hard. But she wanted to have her cake and eat it too. </p><p>She had lost her husband and her boyfriend too. Rick couldn’t help but laugh about that. It was exactly what she deserved after all. Karama is a dirty bitch. Probably worse than lady luck. Karama was working in Rick’s favor this time. </p><p>There was one thing Rick hadn’t learned, one room in Daryl’s house. It was always closed and locked. He never asked about it. Never felt it was his place. The thought always ate him though. What secrets would the hunter be hiding being this closed door? Was it some kind of Dexter room? Covered in plastic where he would cut up bodies. That’s insane. <br/>Daryl had gotten way stronger. Every day he seemed to be able to do a little more than the last. He was finally starting to become himself. It was a breath of fresh air to know the surgery and injury didn’t do any lasting damage to his brain. That was a real worry from the doctors. But every visit, he was cleared and told things were healing nicely. His arm and leg would be moved into a soft cast before he knew it. </p><p>Would he still want Rick around after he was healed? Or would he want him to leave and never come back? He had grown attached to the redneck. Something he never thought he would admit to. Daryl wasn’t much of a talker, and definitely didn’t share his emotions. For all Rick new, he was dancing on the man’s last nerve. </p><p>They had managed to create a system, an unspoken language. Rick started to understand the grunts and scoffs. What they meant and what he wanted. He still didn’t like to ask for help. So many times Rick would find him staring longingly at something. As if he were trying to use the force to bring it closer to his grasp. In a way that did work, since Rick would always get up and grab the item in question. </p><p>Carol had been staying weekends with Daryl that Rick had Carl. Since he wanted to spend as much time with his son as he could. He didn’t want Carl thinking it was his fault his parents split or that once the baby came things were going to be different for him. </p><p>Only 2 months now. <br/>Inside the dark cabin Daryl is sat in his usual spot, leg propped up on the long couch. Cold beer in his hand. Flipping through the TV channels. He did seem to be enjoying catching up to the modern world. Rick did catch him watching a reality show at one point, even though he denies it ever happened. </p><p>“Why ain’t there nothin’ on this hunk o’junk.” He grumbles out.<br/>“How can you go years without TV and not give a shit about any of the things on it?” Rick chuckled at him.<br/>“Eh. Didn’t need it.” He retorted, very matter-o-factly. He was getting back to his sassy attitude.</p><p>The shell was slowly peeling back, showing the man under. The possibly frightened human, that wanted to get close, but was always too scared. Because everything he loves gets ripped away. He’s never had anything to celebrate. Why start now?</p><p>“Tell me about learning to use the crossbow then.” Rick finally asked, after Daryl had cycled through the channels a few times. <br/>“Ain’t much ta tell. Merle stole it fer my 8th birthday. Arms were too short ta use it though. But he said that I’d grow into it. And did. He took me out into the woods and left me there. Learned cuz I had ta.” He chewed at the skin around his thumb as he spoke. <br/>“He stole it?”<br/>“Course that’s all ya get. Go arrest him then. If ya can find em.” <br/>“Does he do that often?”<br/>“Disappear?” Rick nodded. “Every chance he gets. Don’t even think he knows.” Daryl referenced his battered body. “Don’t try ta shrink me. Stay outta my head.” The smirk pulled at his lips.<br/>“But it’s so interesting in there.” Rick smiled like a child getting caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to. <br/>“Fuck off.” Daryl grumbled back. <br/>They had a weird but highly functioning friendship. Insults laced with just enough care. Kept them from feeling too mushy all the time. </p><p>-</p><p>Only one more month until Judith arrives. Carl picked out the name, and a perfect name it is. Rick had just finished moving into his new apartment. He found a perfect 3 bedroom for rent, right in his budget. It wasn’t perfect. But it would do until he could figure something else out. Lori is still staying at her parent’s house. Not having the money to move out until after the baby so she could get back to work. </p><p>Rick picked Daryl up from his cabin prison. Getting him out of the house for the first time that didn’t involve a doctor appointment. Daryl grumbled the whole way there. About how much he hated the city, he hated all the people. No wondered he lived so far out of the town. Daryl had asked many times how Rick dealt with everything in the city. <br/>Truth be told, he was just used to it. Rick lived in the city his whole life. He went out camping and fishing sure. On those trips, every wildlife sound had him panicking. Thinking a bear was about to tear through his tent and eat him alive. </p><p>He helped Daryl to the front door and opened it. Showing off his barely furnished apartment. He left all of his things to Lori. Just took his clothes and the air mattress. He didn’t want that bed, not after he saw Shane fucking his wife in it. </p><p>“Livin’ the high life.” Daryl snorted when he saw the barren living room. <br/>“Shut up. I just gotta put the crib together today. It’s my only day off.”<br/>Daryl’s head shifted down. Hiding his eyes from meeting Rick.<br/>“Ya didn’ have ta bring me. Know I’ve been a burden.” His voice low, almost a whisper. <br/>“Oh shut up. I’ve gotten fond of you.” Rick assured the redneck as they moved into the baby’s nursey.<br/>“Ya, me too. Yer my favorite parasite.” That smirk. </p><p>He grabbed Daryl a chair from his kitchen table and placed it into the doorway. So he could see and talk to him but be at least a little comfortable during the process. <br/>Rick dumped the contents of the box onto the floor. Letting the larger pieces slide out smoothly. Looking at the instructions that looked more like a picture book and back to all the planks of wood on the floor. He started to spread them all out to get a better look at things. He looked to the book again, and back to the pieces. Back and forth. Unsure of where things start and end. Building wasn’t ever something he was good at. He’d be the first to admit that. He always opted to pay extra for assembly.</p><p>“Gotta grab tha front bars and connect them to tha smaller bars with those hex bolts.” Daryl instructed from his seat at the doorway. Pointing at the pieces he was talking about.<br/>Rick looked up bewildered at him. Daryl didn’t even have the instructions, but he was right. “How’d you know that?” He finally asks. <br/>“I built tha cabin man, this ain’t nothin’” That smirk again. The smirk that made Rick’s hair stand on end. </p><p>They worked flawlessly together, Daryl spouting instructions. While Rick done as he was told. What would have taken Rick hours to build. Only took him about 45 minutes. If Rick was building this alone, he probably would have put the whole things together backwards. Then would have had to dismantle everything to fix it again. It was a good thing he brought Daryl along. </p><p>-</p><p>2 weeks until Judith’s due date. Lori could pop any day now. </p><p>At the hospital, Daryl is sat on the exam bed. Chewing away at his thumb. Surely causing it to bleed by how hard he was biting. He jumps violently when the doctor knows and immediately pushed the door open. Rick is sat in the chair that’s normally by the door, but he had pulled it closer to Daryl. In hopes it would ease some of the anxiety the redneck has. </p><p>“Mr. Dixon. Everything on the Xrays look great.” The doctor held the xrays out for the men to see. “We are just gonna cut these casts and have you fitted into a soft cast. You’ll be able to remove them for a few hours every day.” Rick can make out what’s metal and what’s bone in the images. “Wash your skin normally, just be gentle around the areas where there were stiches. Even though it’s healed, could be a little tender. Also we are gonna remove your head staples. The wound is fully healed on your head incision. You’ll be able to wash your hair normally again and of course if you have any questions or any issues. Come by or give us a call. Okay?”<br/>“Okay.” He whispered around his thumb. </p><p>The doctor pulled in the rolling table. Placed on top, the eerily industrial looking saw. Blade guarded on one side, and open on the other. After hooking the power up, the saw was turned on. Making a loud whizz sound. Causing Daryl to jump again. “Don’t worry. You won’t feel a thing.” The doctor smiled.</p><p>Gloved hands worked quickly. Cutting away the plaster cast around his leg. One straight line from the heel of his foot, to the top of the cast. Then a pair of surgical scissors is brought to his heel. Cutting away at the cast padded against his skin. The leg is free! Looking even paler than the rest of Daryl and his skin left with imprints of the padding. <br/>“Easy as pie.” The doctor commented. </p><p>Just as easily as the first, he moved to Daryl’s arm. Repeating the process and freeing the limb. He instructed Daryl to move the arm slowly. Daryl did as told, pained grunts escaping as he moved. </p><p>“Your muscles will grow back up, they are just weak from getting to relax in the cast.” The doctor assured. <br/>The staples were pulled from the skin with ease. Only leaving small droplets of blood where they once had been nested. <br/>A nurse enters the room, with a few different soft cast options in tow. She sized each one, trying to find the perfect fit. Also having to tell Daryl “It needs to fit right. So don’t tell me it’s good to get me to leave. You could break it again.” </p><p>Admitting defeat, he let the nurse work until they found the ones that fit the best. He would still have to keep his arm in the sling to keep it supported. But, he could actually remove these and shower like a human. Carol had been helping him “whore bathe” as he enjoyed calling it. </p><p>Daryl could put more weight on his injured leg and was pretty much able to walk on his own. The doctor insisted he walked with a cane though. He reluctantly agreed. Anything to get out of here faster. Moving at a slow pace, Daryl walking on his own. They make their way down the halls of the hospital. Excited to get back home and relax. <br/>Rick’s phone buzzed to life in his pocket. Seeing Lori’s name on the screen he answers quickly.</p><p>“Everything alright?”<br/>“Dad?” Carl’s voice. “Judith is coming. We are at Grady now.” <br/>“I’ll be right there.” Without thinking, he hung up.<br/>Turning to Daryl “Lori’s in labor.” He was shocked when the words left his mouth. He knew it was going to happen. But he didn’t expect it to be today.<br/>“Go man! I’ll call Carol or something. Go meet yer baby!” Daryl raised his voice a little as Rick was already walking away.</p><p>Without fighting or questioning the hunter, Rick took off to the birthing wing. His feet hitting the marble floors hard, echoing through his ears with each step. All his preparation, all the talking himself up. It all went out the window. This was panic and fear.</p><p>Outside the birthing unit, Carl is sat alone in the small waiting area. He greets his son with a back breaking bear hug. Excited and afraid all at once. He asked Carl about his week, about how school had gone and other general questions. He was sure Lori didn’t want him in there while she was having the baby. </p><p>After a few hours, a nurse comes to them grinning wide. “You can come see the baby.”</p><p>In the room, Lori is fast asleep. Beside her, a slightly moving bundle of blankets. Picking up the beautiful baby girl, Rick feels the stress of the last few months melt away. Looking down at the soft features of this new life, made him forget about everything. </p><p>Taking his finger and gently rubbing it down her soft and new face. His face is about to split open from the smile. He moved the hat slightly, showing off black tuffs of hair sprouting from her head. Pulling it back down, he lets his hand run down her cheeks again. </p><p>Carl sits patiently, ready to hold his little sister for the first time. Rick gently places the small bundle of blankets into his son’s lap. Adjusting his elbow so her head can rest right into the crook. Carl’s face expanding 5 times as big. His eyes almost disappearing behind puffy cheeks. Rick couldn’t fight the tears of happiness from prickling at his eyes. <br/>Taking out his phone, he snaps the perfect photo. Carl gazing down at the baby in his arms. Pure joy written across his face. He send the photo to Tara, Daryl, and Carol. <br/>Within seconds a text comes back in.</p><p>Carol: Can we come see her?</p><p>We? Her and Sophia?</p><p>Rick: Of course. Room 20</p><p>Carl’s eyes are so full of love, while still looking down at the bundle of joy. Her eyes are shut tight, sound asleep in her big brother’s arms. He still can’t believe it’s happened, she’s here. After every terrible thing that’s happened. He would go through it all a million times just to see this before him. His son, holding his newborn daughter. Smiling and talking softly to her about how beautiful she is. How he bets her eyes are going to be blue like his and their dads. </p><p>A soft knock at the door, Rick stands and moves. Opening the door to show a happy Carol, and very anxious Daryl behind her. They both entered the room as Rick ushered them inside. Carol quickly made her way to Judith. Gently touching the top of her head. </p><p>Rick done the introductions. Letting his son know that these were the people he had been sending a lot of time with. That they had become good friends and he wanted them to meet sooner. But things didn’t work out. </p><p>For the first time since he had known the man, Daryl Dixon smiled, flashing a row of teeth and said “Welcome ta tha world lil’ Ass Kicker.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Other One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello everyone! I'm sorry about the very long pause I had taken there. I just started a new job an I've been trying real hard to adjust to my schedule changing and the stress of work. </p><p>Thank you so much for all the love and support and sticking by me with this story. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The happiness quickly left the room when Lori woke up. Shock written all over her face at the new people in the room. </p><p>“Who the Hell are these people?” She said through her tight teeth.<br/>“This is Carol, and Daryl. They are friends of mine that I spent a lot of time with.” Rick told her calmly.<br/>“We aren’t gonna stay. We just wanted to get a peek at this little bundle of joy.” Carol smiled so lovingly at baby Judith. <br/>“I don’t feel comfortable with strangers being around my newborn.” Lori’s voice lowered and got even angrier as she spoke. <br/>“We are sorry. We will leave.” Carol started making her way toward the door. “We will come by and see her when you take her.” She smiled in Rick’s direction. </p><p>Daryl somehow moved faster than Carol out the door. He was gone, his awkwardness driving him forward. </p><p>“Why do you have someone like that hanging around?” Her nose turned up, like she was better than everyone.<br/>“Who? Carol?” Rick asked. <br/>“No, the other one.” <br/>“Daryl? He’s harmless. Bark is way worse than his bite.” Rick giggled and continue to explain what happened to him. About how Rick had been helping take care of his these last few months since he didn’t have anyone. </p><p>Everything fell on deaf ears from Lori. Her disdain for Daryl made Rick sick. She was judging him on his appearance and his last name. Like almost everyone done. Just assumed that because he wore the Dixon name he was just as bad as the rest of his family. Shane also had such a strong disdain for the group, he probably spilled lies to her about them. </p><p>He stressed to Lori that this man went out of his way to save strangers, risking his own life and almost died because of it.<br/>“I don’t care Rick. He probably has fleas. Jude and Carl will not be around him ever.” Her voice stern, like she had been punishing Carl for getting bad grades. </p><p>She could say whatever she wanted, when the kids were in his care, it wasn’t up to her anymore. They were his kids as well and he could do anything as long as they were safe. Daryl wouldn’t harm a child, not when he grew up like he did. </p><p>Rick spent the next few hours holding tiny baby Judith in his arms. Fearing if he put her down, he would never be able to pick her up again. He did the same thing with Carl when he was born. Held him close to his chest until the doctors pried the baby free for checkups.  </p><p>Something didn’t sit right with Rick though. Lori had breastfed Carl, but not Judith. Every time the infant cried in those few hours, she looked so annoyed at the defenseless bundle. Like Lori resented her for making a sound and shoved a bottle into her mouth. </p><p>They had decided Carl would be coming home with Rick for the night. Giving Lori some more time to rest and get the bored child out of the bland room.</p><p>“Would you be okay with Carol, her daughter, and Daryl coming over for dinner? A little apology for your mom acting the way she did toward them? We can get pizza.” Rick bribed his son when they were inside his car. <br/>“Ya dad, any friends of yours are friends of mine.” Carl smiled.</p><p>The boy is smart beyond his years. He knows how his mom can be, Rick doesn’t need to play devil’s advocate here. Carl knew how selfish she could be, how judgmental. Thanks to Rick letting the cat out of the bag, he also knew what his mom was getting up to in her free time. </p><p>Once home, Rick sent the text about Dinner to Carol. She responded quickly with a yes and that they would be over in an hour or so. Making the call for pizza, he ordered a few different ones to be on the safe side with styles. </p><p>Pizza and his friends arrived within minutes or each other. Greeting everyone and doing the formal introductions. The couch was the only place everyone would fit at. Daryl still leaning on his cane, he tried to balance his plate in his confined arm. Without a word, Carl took the plate and quickly moved it to the living room table. Then returning to see if Daryl needed anymore help. </p><p>Rick couldn’t help but smile. So relieved that Carl took more after him than his mother. Daryl fluffed Carl’s hair with his hand, muttering a thanks to him. </p><p>“I knew you didn’t have fleas.” Carl muttered. <br/>“Huh?” The redneck asked confused.<br/>“Nothing! Nothing at all. Lets eat guys.” Rick interrupted before Carl said too much.</p><p>Daryl’s eyes narrow and shift up to meet Rick’s. Who quickly looked away, too embraced about the truth behind his son’s statement. But he could still feel the eyes of the hunter peering into his soul. He tried so hard to ignore it, but the piercing stare made the hair on his arms stand on ends. <br/>Daryl made his way to the couch, but decided last minute to sit on the recliner. Moving himself away from everyone else slightly. His anxiousness not allowing him to be so close to anyone. He leaned forward and grab his pizza, starting to nibble on the end. </p><p>Rick’s eyes found their way back to the redneck chewing at the food in his cheeks. Daryl sure is handsome in his own way. His broad shoulders and barrel chest. His hair had started to grow back on the sides, getting some of a fluffy look to it. <br/>Wait, why was he thinking about how handsome a man is? Rick had never been with anyone besides Lori. He wasn’t gay. Right? He never looked a man like this before. So what is it about Daryl? He never thought a man was handsome, not like this. Of course he could admit a guy was good looking. Like Johnny Depp. The hard jawline and everything. Sure, that makes sense. </p><p>But Daryl was different. He would shove those feelings way way down inside. Never to let those thoughts see the light of day again. <br/>Everyone laughed and ate their pizza, watching America’s Funniest Home Videos as they munched. The room would erupt in laughter every time a good video showed across the screen. All but Daryl, he always gave that little chuckle sounds. That was more of a scoff than a laugh. But that just seems, that’s how he laughs. </p><p>“Alright. It’s getting late. I’ll take Daryl home and get Sophia in bed.” Carol said as she walked back in from throwing her plate in the trash. <br/>“I can give him a ride after Carl goes to bed. So you can just head home.” Rick mentioned.<br/>“Or I can sleep on yer couch.” Daryl mutter. “Don’t wanna be trouble.”<br/>“You aren’t trouble. I can take you home first thing in the morning. I’m off anyways.”</p><p>Carol said her byes, giving Daryl a soft kiss on his forehead. He didn’t shift away from her like he did from the touch of most. If anything he kind of leaned into the sensation. She also kissed the top of Rick’s head. Kind, like a mothers love. Like she was giving silent support and telling both men she was always going to be there for them. </p><p>After they were gone, left the three boys to their own devices in the open apartment. <br/>“What’d ya mean about fleas?” Daryl asked around his thumb in his mouth.<br/>“Nothing. Lori can be a,” thinking carefully Rick needed to chose the right words, “bit judgmental.” That was good.<br/>“She said you probably had fleas.” Carl just blurted out. <br/>Daryl’s eyes narrowed again, anger written all over his face. He started to open his mouth, but closed it quickly. Like he realized he was talking to a 9 year old boy about his mother. <br/>”No fleas. Jus part robot.” Daryl gave his signature smirk at Carl. <br/>“Alright. Go to bed son. Got to catch the bus in the morning. I love you.” Rick broke up the conversation. <br/>Carl groaned, but muttered his love back as he disappeared into his room down the hall. Rick started to apologize for his ex-wife. Trying to explain to Daryl it was just because of his family and so on. Daryl let him stumble over his words. Until he held a hand up and smirked, “Ya ain’t gotta explain man.”</p><p>Daryl is used to the hate related to his last name. Used to the evil looks and sideways words. Mostly because of Merle. He was known all too well to be a Hell raising, no fuck giving, redneck. Daryl walked that line. But he was nothing like his older brother. Daryl clearly had a heart of gold buried somewhere inside the rock exterior. </p><p>The two men sat silently like they have so many times before. It was the only time in his life Rick felt like silence between two people wasn’t uncomfortable. The still air felt natural and nice between them. Like he could almost breath every time Daryl was around. </p><p>“You never did tell me about what really happened with Shane? I never had a chance to ask until now.” Rick’s question left his mouth before he could stop it. Breaking the silence of the room.<br/>Daryl shrugged, narrowing his eyes again, then tensing his shoulder taut. “After Merle broke his nose. Tried ta jump me when I’s alone. Wanted ta get back at Merle by beatin’ on his younger brother.” His shoulders started to go lax. “He didn’ get tha better of me though. I kicked his ass. Hated us even more ever since.” </p><p>The memory was suddenly so clear. Shane coming into the station with an already swelling eye and bloody nose. He was walking with a harsh limp, favoring his right side. His jaw was speckled with black and blue bruises. From the blood coming to the skin. He looked like he was hit by a truck. But told everyone he had gotten into a bar fight out of town and how they should see the other guy.</p><p>Rick’s laughter couldn’t be held back. He let it rip through his throat. Causing Daryl to jump ever so slightly at the sudden sound. He might have expected Rick to be a little upset about it. Instead, it filled Rick with a little bit of pride. Happiness at the thought of Daryl getting the better of a trained police officer. He had to wipe the tears that were prickling at his eyes away. His laughing causing his vision to blur slightly. </p><p>Explaining to Daryl what Shane had told everyone else had happened to him. How he couldn’t wait to tell Tara and Glenn at the station about it. It all received that non-laugh laugh from Daryl. Thinking about Shane trying to cover his tracks. Rick also apologized for Shane trying to attack him. </p><p>Daryl started to rise out of the chair. “What are you doing?” Rick asked once he had calmed down enough to talk.<br/>“Gonna take a piss. Wanna hold it?” Daryl snarked back at him.<br/>“Think I might have to pass man.” Rick laughed again.</p><p>Watching closely as Daryl made his way to the bathroom. Resting his weight on his cane as he walked. The cane making a hard click against the hard wooden floors of the apartment. He could hear the toilet flush and water running from the bathroom.<br/>Daryl emerged from the room and started making his way back. When suddenly, his cane slipped on the corner of the small rug Rick had in place to cover his internet line. Sending Daryl crashing to the ground. A loud rip of fabric filled Rick’s ears as he jumped up fasted than he thought he could move. Daryl was grunting in pain. Rick was quick to his side.</p><p>“Are you bleeding?”<br/>“Don’t think. Tucked ma arm in.” He shifted his casted arm. <br/>Rick helped him move into a sitting position, realizing his shirt had hung on the side of the desk Rick’s computer sat at. It was surely ripped. No blood though, so that’s a good sign. Using all his force, he brought Daryl back up to his feet. Guiding him into Rick’s bedroom. <br/>He sat the redneck on the edge of his king bed and started digging around in his closet for a shirt that would fit his large shoulders. Finally finding an old stretched academy shirt, he let out a small sound of victory. </p><p>“Here man. You sure you’re okay?”<br/>“Ya. Fell tha other day at tha cabin. Still gettin’ my barrens.” He smirked. “imma need help gettin’ this on.” He raised his injured arm again.<br/>Rick understood and felt a little stupid he didn’t just offer. He knows how much Daryl hates to ask for help. Starting from the hem on the bottom of the shirt, Rick pulls it up. Over his head and then off his good arm. Maneuvering it around the sling and off his body. He walked around the back side of Daryl to get the shirt off the bed. </p><p>That’s when he saw them. All the scars decorating the man’s back. They were old, white and raised. From a belt maybe and maybe even a knife. The marks covered his back, from his shoulders all the way down to the top of his jeans. Rick could feel his heart break. His back looked similar to a map of the mountains. Raised hills and valleys. Harsh white lines against the tanned skin, making them appear even more predominate. </p><p>This was the abuse Daryl was dealing with when they were in high school maybe even further back. He still came every day. Rarely missed a day and actually graduated with A’s and B’s. He done better than Rick did in school. This was what was going on at home. That everyone knew about, but no one batted an eye about it. Everyone ignored it. People at school picked on him hard. Every single day was a relentless onslaught of abuse, at home and from bullies at the school. He was never safe. Rick’s breath hitched hard in his throat as he tried like hell to gather himself.</p><p>He’s a cop. He’s dealt with child abuse cases. But he’s never seen anything this bad before. Never this much abuse. <br/>“Not nice ta stare.” Daryl ripped Rick from his thoughts. Making blush rush up his cheeks. He didn’t think he was staring that long.<br/>“I’m sorry Daryl. I didn’t know.”<br/>“S’ok. No one did. Kept it ta myself. I’m still standin.” He could hear the smirk in his voice.<br/>Rick moved to his front, placing his casted arm through the garment. Then quickly slipping it over his head. Covering his marred body again. <br/>Rick could still feel his crushed heart in his chest. He wished he knew back then. He wished he would have tried to befriend the outcast. To maybe make some part of his day not pure Hell. But that was in the past. All he could do now, was make his life good from here on out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alright. I managed to get out another chapter. So I thought I should post it! I feel bad for being so late on my last post.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rick worked effortlessly to make the couch suitable for the redneck to lay down for the night. Placing extra pillows from his own bed so Daryl could prop up his leg if he wanted to. Or had more support under his neck. He bid his goodnight and retreated to his own room for the night. </p><p>He undressed slowly, listening to the quite sounds of the TV playing in the living room. Daryl was watching the Cops show. He loved chuckling at the pure stupidity of the people on the show. He removed his shirt, then his pants. Sleeping alone was still knew, but he sure did love to sleep in his boxers. Lori was always weird about sleeping in anything that wasn’t actual pajamas. </p><p>He crawled into bed and was asleep fairly quickly. Deciding to spend a little extra on his mattress proved to be a good idea. It felt like sleeping on a cloud. He bought Carl the same kind, hoping it would help him while he was still adjusting to going back and forth.</p><p>Rick was abruptly awoken to the sounds of muttered and grunting seeping under his door from the living room. Grabbing his fluffy black robe and covering his body, he makes it out into the living space. Laying on the couch he can see Daryl twisting his head around. His vision slightly decreased due to the only light being from the faint black glow TV’s admit when they are asleep. </p><p>Daryl is having a nightmare. His hands tensing into fists and releasing quickly. His head shifting back and forth against the pillow. His free leg flies into an angled-up position, foot pressing deep into the couch cushions.</p><p>“No……No” He is muttering thought almost closed lips.<br/> Rick debated on what to do, weighing out the pros and cons of waking the sleeping beast. He’s suffering though, he is trapped in this personal Hell of his own brain. Whatever is happening in this dream is going to cause him to hurt himself. Rick reaches a timid hand out, placing it as gently as possible on the rednecks good shoulder. </p><p>“Daryl. It’s Rick.” He softly shook the man’s shoulder. Trying to wake him up without startling him too much. He wasn’t responsive. Rick shook a little harder. “Daryl.” Rick spoke a little louder. </p><p>With a swift and lightening fast movement, a fist flew up and met Rick’s jaw. Knocking him back and causing him to stumble “Shit!” Rick hollered on impulse. Pain is already radiating from his jaw. Possibly even swelling already. </p><p>Looking into Daryl’s eyes, they are wide and full of fear. Rick held his hands in front of his body, trying to give the beast a moment to come to the realization of what was going on around him. His eyes darted around the room, taking in his surroundings. Then back to Rick. Everything suddenly clicked into place. </p><p>“Shit Rick. M’so sorry.” His voice was shaking. He shifting and forced himself into a better sitting position. <br/>“Hey. It’s okay. You got a gnarly hit though.” Rick chuckled. Trying his hardest to lighten the mood. “It was just a nightmare.” Rick tried to smile, like he did when he was comforting Carl. <br/>“M’sorry man. Didn’ know where I was. M’so sorry Rick.” Daryl rubbed at his face. Wiping the sleep from his eyes. His voice still shook. Unsure if it’s from the nightmare of the realization he almost knocked Rick unconscious. <br/>“Want me to sit with you for a minute?” Rick had gone into cop mode, like he was dealing with an abuse case. <br/>“Ya. S’fine.” Daryl almost whispered. </p><p>Rick took his seat in the recliner beside Daryl. Turning the TV back on and finding the Cops show that was on earlier in the night. His watch read 4 AM. He would feel this tomorrow. Once the TV was on and it fully illuminated the man beside him. He could see Daryl chewing at his thumb, sweat beading off his forehead. His chest was still falling and rising with a harsh movement. Whatever nightmare plagued the man still had a grip on him. So Rick would sit with him for awhile. Trying to calm the man. </p><p>“S’bout my dad.” Daryl admitted after a few minutes of silence. <br/>“I figured as much. I’m sorry you went through that Daryl. If I had known back then, I would have made everyone be nicer to you.” Rick thought back to their high school days. When Daryl really had things rough.<br/>“Wouldn’t have done any good.” Daryl remarked. <br/>Rick sighed, barely audible so he didn’t upset Daryl anymore. He couldn’t help but let his thoughts take him back to those day in school. </p><p>(Flash Back. 9th grade)</p><p>Getting off the bus, Rick pulled his coat tight around him. It’s almost Christmas break, and the air around then would chill anyone to the bone. His bookbag felt like it was pulling him back into the bus with the weight of all the literature he was toting around. The straps pressed hard into his shoulders, he really should leave some of these books at home. </p><p>Heading toward the door, he can see a frail shape appearing from the crest of the hill their school sat on. No doubt the youngest of the Dixon’s, walking his way to school. Rick couldn’t help but shiver while looking at the boy. He was only clad in a long sleeve hoodie with holes torn all in the already thin fabric. His worn jeans also had holes here and there. Proving their hand-me-down state.</p><p>Lunch break came quick enough. First period was a good lunch choice. Got that nice 30 minute break in the middle of the day. Rick sat with his rectangle pizza and extra paid for sweet tea. Shane soon followed him to their normal table. They weren’t exactly the cool kids of the school, but they were respected. Shane being the high school football star. Only a freshmen and scoring more touch downs and tackles than the older classmates. Rick also had his fair share of touchdowns under his belt. Nothing compared to the shadow of Shane. But impressive none the less. </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Rick spots the Dixon heading into the cafeteria. Head hung low, with his dirty blond hair covering his eyes and most of his face. Now that he thinks about it, Rick doesn’t think he’s ever seen the other boys full face. </p><p>Lori had sat down at the table, followed by Andrea and then Glenn. Their little group of misfits that probably wouldn’t be friends in any other life. But here, they were thick as thieves. Fate had a funny way of working that out. <br/>“Wonder if he’s gonna dig in the trash again.” Shane whispered to the table.<br/>“Just leave him alone dude.” Glenn rolls his eyes in a huff. <br/>“He always looks so dirty.” Lori chimed in.  </p><p>Rick just listened to everyone around him being childish. He would never stoop to their level of gossip. There was a sudden loud bang, followed by another thump echoed through the large high ceiling room. His attention darted to the source of the sound. Only to see Philip Blake holding a lunch tray, with the Dixon laying on the ground in front of him.</p><p>The Dixon quickly flipped himself around to be on his back, readying his legs to kick up into his attacker. Philip went to hit him again, only to be stopped by Daryl kicking the tray from his grasp and jumping to a standing position. Dark red started to form in his locks of hair. Blood coming from somewhere deep in the messy mop. Daryl stood, fists in front of him like a trained ring fighter. His feet sat shoulder distance apart, grounding himself even more. </p><p>Philip fake swings at his face, making Daryl pull his body backwards. When he did, he was met with another hard swing from a tray by none other than Negan. The force sent his body down again. This time he was clearly knocked unconscious. Two hits to the back of the head, the first one would have knocked a normal kid out. </p><p>(Present)</p><p>“You can talk about your life if you want.” Rick breaks the silence. “It took me forever to even remember we were in school together. I guess I buried a lot of my teen years and never really thought anymore about it. Ya know, my dad had died. My mother got sick. I just kinda blocked it all out.”<br/>“I knew who ya were first time I saw ya.” Daryl grumbles, never making eye contact with Rick. “There ain’t much to tell Rick. My pa hated me, my ma died when I’s a kid. I barely remember her. Merle hated me half the time, left me ta deal with pa and his drinking. I was beat, cut, stabbed, left within an inch of my life some days.” Daryl chewed anxiously at his thumb, admitting his life out loud probably made his scars burn with the memories. <br/>“Will Dixon did all of those things to you? Where is he at now?” Rick inquired. <br/>“Six feet under. Drug overdoes.” Short and sweet answer. <br/>“Daryl, I’m so sorry.” <br/>“S’okay. I’m alive.” <br/>“Are those on your back the only ones?” Rick treaded carefully with his questions.<br/>“They ever just in one place?” An answer without actually saying. <br/>“No. I guess not. I’m so-“<br/>“Just stop man. I’m over it.” Daryl huffed, clearly getting annoyed. <br/>“But you aren’t. Not if you are having nightmares about this.” Rick tried. <br/>“I jus don’t want you apologizing for somethin that ya didn do.” </p><p>They sat in silence for a bit longer. Though this one did feel a little uncomfortable compared to the usual silences they had. Rick had so many questions, so many things about this mysterious man he’s spent so much time with. He knows nothing about him. </p><p>“Why don’t you have like a girlfriend or something?” Rick couldn’t help it. He had to know. <br/>Daryl almost spit the water he held in his mouth out. “What?” <br/>“I’m sorry. You just don’t talk about anyone but Merle and work buddies. I’ve spent a lot of time with you and you’ve never spoke about a woman or anything. I don’t mean to be rude or intrusive. I’m just dying to know more about you.” Rick couldn’t hold back anymore. He needed to know things, it was racking his brain too many nights and times now.</p><p>Daryl chuckled to himself. More of a laugh than Rick had ever heard. “I don’t play for that team if you catch my drift.” Daryl mumbled, almost whispering.<br/>“Wait. So you’re gay?” Rick blurted out.<br/>Daryl shifted uneasy on the couch. Trying not to look at Rick. “Ya man. I don’t exactly prade it around. If ya want me ta leave. I’ll head out.” <br/>“What? No! Not that at all. It just shocked me. I wasn’t expecting that at all.” Rick hurried to reply. Not wanting Daryl to see Rick as a homophobe or anything like that. He just thought such an attractive man like Daryl would be beating woman away with brooms. </p><p>“Alright. This is it. Ya can ask me anythang. I’ll answer.” Daryl admitted a level of defeat. <br/>“When did you know you were gay?”<br/>“Real young. Like 9. Found Merle’s porno mags, nothin’.”  <br/>“Ever been with a man?” <br/>“Damn. Straight ta it. Prevent.” Daryl chuckled again. “Only a few. Not many in tha deep south.” Another chuckle. <br/>“Have you ever been with a woman?” <br/>“Once. Merle refused ta believe it.” <br/>“What was is like with a woman?” <br/>Daryl shrugs his shoulders, taking a moment to think back and remember. “Not terrible. But not good.” He finally answered after what seemed to be forever. “Why just questions about this?”<br/>Now it was Rick’s turn to sit in silence while he thought. Things he never really wanted to say out loud or put anymore thought into. “I’ve just been thinking about things a lot. With me and Lori.” <br/>“And? Think ya never loved her?” Daryl assumed. <br/>“No. I know I loved her. I just don’t think it was the same way a man loves a woman. Ya know?” <br/>Everything clicked into place in Daryl brain suddenly. “Oh.” A slightly surprised sound escaped his lips. “Think ya might…ya know?” Daryl wasn’t sure how to finish his question. <br/>“I don’t know.” Rick laughed. “I never really thought about it. Just thought I wasn’t attracted to Lori. Psychically I mean.” <br/>Daryl thought carefully, weeding though his next words. “Jus try.” He chuckles. “Watch some porn or something.” Daryl seemed more awkward than ever having this discussion with someone. <br/>“Huh. That simple? Never really thought about it like that.” Rick laughed to himself. Something so simple could answer the questions plaguing him thoughts. </p><p>They sat in silence again. Watching the tv in the dark surrounding room. There was no way it was just that simple. Watch some porn and figure it out. There has to be something more to it. He can’t believe he’s even having these thoughts. He was with a woman his whole life. Their sex life wasn’t some earth-shattering thing that happened. As a matter of fact, the only time Rick could get off was during a blow job, and Lori was too proper to do that all the time. She had to be wine drunk for that card to even be on the table. He didn’t really have trouble getting it up, not after a little coaxing from his hand. Oh wait. Did everyone have to do that? </p><p>He always looked at shirtless men, at the pool or beach. But it was more to appreciate how much work some men put into their bodies. It didn’t give him a boner. Rick is way too old to be questioning his own sexuality. This is something most people figure out way earlier in life. Not when they are in their 30’s. Not usually anyways. People didn’t just switch things us. They were one way or the other. Well, some can go both. Great, this was just another thing to keep him up all hours of the night. </p><p>Looking over to Daryl, he’s laid back down is now snoring softly. Rick made his way back into his room, making sure his feet fell softly on the wooden floors below him. Locking his door behind him, he thought, now or never. </p><p>Removing his robe, he tossed on to the chair at his small desk. Laptop or phone? What’s going to be the easiest?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Experiment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I am so sorry I took such a long break. My life got overwhelmed with a job change, starting school, all while trying to be a mom. It's been crazy on my end of things. But. I've already written  2 other chapters because the muse just struck me. </p><p>In this one, Rick gets a little down and dirty with himself. Hope you enjoy and as always, comments and kudos bring me life!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phone. That makes the most sense. Low sound, easy to hold and turn off if needed to be done. Incase someone barged in. Rick felt like his heart was thumping out of his chest, like he could feel the beating in his throat. Anxiety, from what? Learning the truth or to finally feel normal? </p><p>Rick quickly crawled into his bed and pulled the large lump of covers over him. Trying to hide the events that were about to take place, even though he is an adult and can make his own choices in life. Something just felt wrong about the whole thing. Maybe it was because he was always thought he was straight. Because he spent almost his entire life with a woman and had 2 beautiful children out of it. </p><p>His heart thumped harder and louder in his ears, maybe this wasn’t a good idea. Maybe he should just go the rest of his life in the lie and not know how he really feels about anything. Maybe he would just forget this whole event ever happened and he could go back to living his weird life.<br/>
No. He needed to know. He wanted to know the truth about himself. So he just might be able to move on with his life. To stop harboring hate for himself for not feeling like a good enough husband. To get closure over some of the guilt he battled in his mind every day.</p><p>He unlocked his phone and went to his internet browser. Switching it the password protected, he never had a use for this feature of his phone until now. Who would have known it would come in handy at such a weird time? </p><p>With shaking finger he typed into his search for the only porn site that came to his mind. The home page being full of hetero porn, man and woman. Clicking on a video letting the loading screen cycle though. Volume turned all the way down, presses play. He watched on with curious eyes as the man and woman started to make out. The best opening to any porno. Supposed to give it the “natural” feel or something. </p><p>After awhile, the had both become naked. Touching and exploring each others bodies. Rick watched on, with not even a slight stir in his underwear. Using the bar, he fast forwarded though a few minutes of the video. Stopping it to when they were actually having sex. Watching the man slide in and out of the woman’s body, still nothing. With a huff he goes back to the home screen. Giving up on this attempt. </p><p>“Gay porn” he types into the websites bar. Of course, the screens shows countless videos of men on men and women on women. He lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. Scrolling through the video options, one catches his attention. A bubble starts to roll up from inside his stomach. Deep breath, in and outs, his thumb lands on a video. </p><p>There was no kissing this time, straight into the fucking. One man laid flat on his stomach while the other is on top of him, thrusting into his body. A tingle in Rick’s pants, his manhood is started to stir. A stir in his body he hasn’t ever felt. A rise of the blankets, pulling his underwear tighter around his hips. </p><p>Rick waists no time, he snakes his hands under the blanket and into his underwear. Gripping his cock at the base. Slowly and lightly moving his hand up and down his shaft. His eyes were locked onto his phone and a part of him didn’t even know what he was doing. His body had taken over. Feeling an excitement it’s never really felt. </p><p>He tightened his grip a little, pulling more at the skin of himself. His tongue darting out and wetting his lips. Fingers dance along the head, getting them wet with the precum leaking from his slit. Using the newfound wetness to coat his shaft and let the skin slide along his palm. His toes curl tight into the sheets from the pleasure he is experiencing for what seems like the very first time. </p><p>Eyes still glued to the video, the man had flipped over. They were now face to face, the one still pumping himself in and out of the other. Now Rick could see everything, the stretch and pull of the man’s hole accommodating the cock. He throws the covers from his body. Allowing himself to better enjoy the feeling of it all. </p><p>He couldn’t hold back, his fist gripped tighter and he started to move faster. He wasn’t going to last long at all watching them in this position. He could feel the build up, the calm before the storm. Pressure forming in his groin, proving his climax was soon. Rubbing his hand over the head of his cock at the end of his stroke and back down. </p><p>Then the release. His body shuddered as cum shot from himself and landing onto his stomach. A hard sigh left his mouth, enjoying the euphoria that washed over him. A relaxation he has never felt. Everything made sense in that moment. In his orgasm fresh brain, all the pieces clicked together.<br/>
It wasn’t just Lori’s fault their marriage failed. He wasn’t attracted to her, never was. He pretended to be, he forced himself to have sex with her, to be with her. He owed her an apology as soon as he could. He would have to tell her. In the curtesy of honesty. </p><p>He didn’t have to worry about that right now. Right now his only worry was the mess on his stomach slowly getting sticky. He made quick work of cleaning his mess, disposing of everything and washing himself with a cloth. </p><p>Rick fell into a peaceful sleep. Like he hasn’t slept since he was a teenager and his biggest concerns were about passing tests and playing football. He didn’t care about anything, all his worries released from him. All that tension and stress. Gone. </p><p>The next morning he woke to the smell of cooking food and laughter of Carl. His clock read 7 AM. He actually slept in for the first time in years. Is this all from having a good orgasm? </p><p>Fully dressed he leaves the comfort of his room to get into the kitchen. Daryl is leaning on the counter, bacon sizzling in a pan on the stove. While Carl sat at a stool at the breakfast bar. Both of them turned to see Rick, hair a disheveled mess and sleep still in his eyes. </p><p>“Morning dad! Daryl was just telling me about getting lost in the woods. He whipped his butt with poison oak!” Carl burst into another laugh thinking about how itchy that would have been no doubt.<br/>
“Well that sounds awful.” Rick chuckled as he made his way to the bar beside Carl, taking a seat. “Do you need any help?” He questioned Daryl.<br/>
“Nah. M’managing.” He smirked. Moving his uncasted arm around. “And if ya keep laughin at me imma rub yer ass in poison oak.”  </p><p>He sure is enjoying every moment of the soft cast. Not having to leave his arm bound all the time and being able to take it off a few hours a day.  His bones were still weak and needing the straightening and stretching. But it was one of the small joys he’s had recently. He was so confined for months. </p><p>Daryl distributed the plates of bacon, eggs, and fresh biscuits out to Rick are Carl. Moving a little slowly, but he needed to be able to do it for himself. To feel the accomplishment. They all dug into the food in front of them. The first bite releasing such a burst of flavors Rick was almost knocked off his stool. He knew he didn’t have anything fancy to season foods with, maybe Daryl had magic in his hands and that’s why the food was so good. </p><p>“Dad, what happened to your chin?” Carl asked.<br/>
Rick then remembered the knock to his jaw, probably was angry purples by now. He hadn’t really looked in the mirror yet. “Oh. Just an accident last night. Nothing to worry about son.” Rick answered smiling.<br/>
Daryl had turned his gaze even more down on his food, embarrassed and hopeful Rick wasn’t going to sell him out. “Anyways. Let’s go kid. You gotta get on the bus. Got your bag?” Carl nodded. “Alright. Belly full. I’ll be back in about ten minutes Daryl. Don’t try to clean up too much.” Rick made his gaze stern, like he did when Carl was in trouble. </p><p>Daryl huffed out his laugh and waved his hand in their direction. Without warning, Carl sped over to Daryl, wrapping his small arms as far as he could around the man’s waist and mumbled a thanks for the delicious breakfast. Rick could visibly see Daryl’s body go to a stiff ridged stance. But he fought through it and snaked an arm around the boys shoulders. </p><p>Rick and Carl made their way down the stairs and to the spot the bus would pick him up. “I like Daryl. He’s funny.” Carl stated.<br/>
“I’m glad Carl. I like him too. He’s been good company for me in this kinda weird time.” Rick didn’t need to elaborate anymore. Carl was young, but wise beyond his years. He knew what his dad was referring to.</p><p>The air around them had the slight chill that most mornings carry. The faint smell of rain was off in the distance. Lingering on to the idea it might pass right around them and they would be unscathed by another Georgia downpour. The street they lived on was fairly dead until 9 came out. That’s when everyone would be bustling about to get to their day jobs. </p><p>The bus pulled up, coming to a stop right in front of them. They said their love and goodbyes. Rick waited until the buss pulled off with his hands stuffed into his jogging pants pockets. He really was raising a great young man. One day he’s going to be all grown up and not want his dad to stand there and watch him get on the bus every morning. But luckily, there was a window facing the road. He would still be able to keep a watchful eye on his baby boy, no matter how much he had grown. </p><p>Inside, he finds Daryl leaning heavily on the counter as he washed the dishes. Rick couldn’t help but sigh and chuckle. The man wasn’t the best at taking orders. He stepped up beside Daryl and started rinsing the dishes as Daryl had finished scrubbing them. They worked in tandem and finished the mundane tasks quickly. </p><p>They both walked to the couch, flopping down unceremoniously. “I’m free until Carl has to get off the bus, so whenever you want to go home is fine with me.”<br/>
“Whatever’s easier on ya man.”<br/>
“Alright. How about after Carl gets out we will go to your place and eat dinner there? Me and you can both cook?”<br/>
“I don’t trust ya in my kitchen.” Daryl huffed. Rick couldn’t help but laugh. Daryl was real funny when he wanted to be.<br/>
“Hey. I cooked those deer burgers!” Rick defended himself.<br/>
“Ya. They’s dryer than nun’s pussy.” </p><p>Rick opened his mouth in false offense, bring a hand up to his chest. He was trying his best to make a show of it. Knowing Daryl wouldn’t take him too literally. He doesn’t think Daryl has it in him to be purposely mean to Rick. </p><p>Despite their fun interaction, Rick couldn’t help the guilt and anxiousness boiling up in his gut. He needed to share this information. But he didn’t feel like he was ready. Not to Daryl. Not with someone he found remotely attractive. He couldn’t do that. It would drive a weird wedge between the two of them. That wasn’t something Rick was going to let happen willingly. He didn’t realize it, but he feels like he needs this gruff and rough redneck in his life. </p><p>They had only known each other personally a short time, but in those short months. They had became so close and so open with each. Rick had taken note of the relaxed nature Daryl seemed to carry now. Like he trusted Rick as well. It wasn’t like they had a heart to heart about everything. But, the signs were there.</p><p>He did realize though, while thinking, he was staring at the man. Watching the way his teeth poked out of his lips as he chuckled. The way his beauty mark danced along his skin. He was in this deeper than he had realized. </p><p>A sudden loud knock at the door caused Daryl’s shoulders to stiffen, harder than when Carl had hugged him this morning. Rick extended a hand, palm out to try and calm Daryl. He had taken note to how Daryl reacted to sudden noises. Knowing what he knows now though, it all made sense to him. </p><p>Quickly getting to his feet he went and pulled the door back. Tara stood, smile on her face and box of fresh cookies in her hands. But her smile turned a little weary when she noticed Daryl on the couch, wearing Rick’s clothes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>